Notch on your belt
by H0peless-Wanderer
Summary: When Aria moves to Hogwarts in her sixth year, she didn't know what to expect. Aria and her sister, Leah, are sorted into seperate houses. What happens when Aria becomes friends with The Marauders? FIRST EVER STORY. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I grip the handle of my trolley and watch as witches and wizards run toward the piller that leads to platform 9¾. One witch runs straight for it and I glance around to see if any muggles had saw what was happening, but none of them seemed to be paying any attention. I look to my sister and she nods with encouragment.

With a final goodbye to my parents I turn back to the piller and steady my breath. Closing my eyes, I run toward the wall. The change in atmosphere is almost instant and I open my eyes. The thing that catches my eye is the train. My eyes widen as I catch sight of it. This is what I will have to travel on to Hogwarts! I smile to myself and turn to see Leah appearing out of the wall.

"Wow!"  
Her eyes dart around, taking everything in. She is practically jumping up and down. Pushing our trolleys, we head to the back of the train where our trunks and owls are taken away. As I watch the man load our trunks onto the train, reality sets in. Me and Leah are going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardy!

I grab Leah by the arms and squeal, "We're going to Hogwarts!"  
She looks at me staight in the face and replies with a sarcastic, "No, really?"  
She tries to keep up her serious face, but she can't and we dissolve into laughter. Once our laughter has died down to small giggles, we board the train and search for a compartment to sit in.

Who would have thought that a train can have so many compartments! After looking in about 6 of them, we find one that is just occupied by a girl with red hair. Leah mouths to me 'ask her' so I knock on the door and slide it open.  
"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?"  
She looks up from her book and smiles. "Sure, I was getting bored of sitting here alone."

I smile at her, and take the opposite seat. Leah nudges my foot and glances at the red head. I look at her with confusion and she rolls her eyes at me.  
"So, what's your name?"  
The red head looks at Leah and replies, "I'm Lily. What are your names?"  
"I'm Leah, and this is my sister Aria."

The red head- Lily- looks at us both with confusion. "You don't look like sisters."  
I smile and say, "Leah got mums hair, I got dads."  
People often mistake us for cousins or friends because of the fact that Leah is blonde and I have black hair. I mentally curse my dad; I wish I got mums hair.

Lilys mouth forms an 'o' shape and looks down at her book. A silence falls over us, and I stare at the floor. I don't think anyone has hoovered in here for a while.  
"What house are you in?" Leah asks suddenly.  
Lily places her book next to her and says, "Gryffindor. What are you guys in?"  
Me and Leah share a glance and say, "We don't know."

Lilys eyebrows knit together. "But your sixth years, right?"  
I open my mouth to answer, but Leah beats me to it. "Yeah, we are but we didn't recieve our letters until last week. We don't know why."  
"Well, hopefully you're in Gryffindor. At least you'll know one person."  
We smile at each other, and the sound of the door sliding open draws my attention.

A boy around the same age as us with black hair that hangs limply around the side of his face steps into the compartment. Lily looks over and her eyes widen. "Get out." The boy looks down at the ground and says, "Lily, please. I just want to talk."

Lily turns towards the window and ignores him. The boy has a desperate look in his eye. I almost feel sorry for him, but there is something off about him. I know it's not right to make an opinion about someone before you get to know them, but I can't help it. And it's obvious that Lily wants him gone.

Leah clears her throat. "Hi..I'm Leah. This is Aria."  
He barely glances in our direction and in a quiet voice says, "Severus."  
With that he turns and stalks out of the compartment.

Leah glances at me and raises her eyebrows. I shrug, and turn to look at Lily who is still making a point of looking out of the window.  
"So...what was that about?"  
Lily shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"So, how long does it take to get to Hogwarts?"  
Lily looks relieved for the change of subject and smiles at me. "About an hour. Do you have your robes?"

I shake my head. "We will be given them when we arrive. In the letter it says to go to the Headmasters office where we will be placed into our houses."  
"Oh. Well, you'll like Dumbledore. I think you'll find him interesting."  
Leah looks skeptical. "A headmaster who is interesting? I'll believe it when I see it."  
-x-

Stretching my arms, I step onto the platform. My heart starts pounding once I realize that soon Leah and I will be arriving at Hogwarts. I remember that our trunks are still on the train, and I ask Lily where to get them from. She tells us that they will already be at Hogwarts with everyone elses. Including our owls.

Lily leads us down the platform, and we stop at a lake with little boats floating idly on the surface. Across the lake, a building that looks like a castle stands proud above the trees. Lily spots me looking and tells me that it is Hogwarts.  
I am forced to look away when Leah impatiently tells me to 'get in the boat or I will leave you here'.

I take the time travelling across the lake to observe the others around me. It's hard to tell them apart since the uniform is practically the same. The only thing that seperates them is the colours. Lily told us on the train that the different houses have different colours.

Gryffindor is red and gold, Ravenclaw is dark blue and bronze, Hufflepuff is yellow and black and Slytherin is emerald and silver. Lily told us about the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin, apparently it goes way back to the founders of the houses.

Stepping out of the boat, Lily, Leah and I make our way to the entrance of Hogwarts. A tall man- oh who am I kidding? He's huge!- with a big bushy beard, who Lily tells us is Hagrid the groundskeeper, leads the first years to the Great Hall.

Leah reminds us that we have to go to the Headmasters office, and Lily agrees to take us there. Walking down the many corridoors which all look the same to me, I think I'll be getting lost quite alot during my time at Hogwarts. We pass a courtyard and a few paintings- that move!- but nothing else really sticks out to me.

Lily stops infront of a door. "This is the office. I have to get to the Great Hall. I guess I'll see you in Gryffindor house. If you're not placed in Gryffindor, I guess I'll see you around."  
She gives us one last smile before heading off. Leah knocks on the door, and it opens.

When we see that no one is behind the door, we enter the office. There are many bookcases, glass cabinets and various different objects I have never seen before. At the desk, a man who I presume to be the Headmaster rises from his seat.

"Um..." Leah looks nervous, something I've never really seen before. "I'm Leah. This is Aria."  
Dumbledore laughs. "I know who you are. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
He disappears into a room at the back of his office and re-enters the room with an old-looking hat.  
"This is the sorting hat. It will decide which house you belong in."

"A hat?" Leah doesn't look convinced.  
I poke her in the side. "Just go with it, Leah."  
Dumbledore tells me to take a seat on the stool that is placed in the middle of the office. I take the seat and he places the sorting hat on my head.

_

Hello everyone! So, this is my first story, so I hope you like it! I haven't read any of the books, so if I get any details wrong, please tell me. Reviews would be appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm...interesting," My eyes widen when the hat starts to speak and by the look of it, Leah is just as surprised as I am. "I can see that you have alot of bravery. You are loyal but also cunning and you're intelligent. You posses all of the qualities of each house."

The hat continues to muse his thoughts aloud. Talking about each quality I posses, weighing the pros and cons of putting me in each house. "Your loyalty to the people you love is admirable, but it could also be your downfall. Your intelligence will serve you well..." I tune him out, he seems to ramble alot.

"...I know! You will be placed in..." He pauses, probably for a dramatic effect. I just want him to get it over with. "Gryffindor!" I smile. Lilys house. At least I know one person who seems to like me.  
The sorting hat is lifted off my head and then it is Leahs turn.  
"Ah, it is clear that you are loyal, just like your sister. You are very opinionated, I see. You would rather play fair than cheat. Although you could work a little on your patience."

I have to smile at that. Leah may have got mums hair, but she definitely got dads patience. Neither of them can wait for something for long.  
"Yes,that's it! I shall put you in..." He, yet again, pauses and I can see Leah looking hard to not get annoyed. The sorting hat was right. "..Hufflepuff!"

Her jaw drops, as does mine. We thought that we would both be in the same house.  
Dumbledore places the sorting hat on his desk, and Leah swivels around on her stool to face him. "But..why can't I be in Gryffindor? Please, I want to be with Aria! I don't know anyone in Hufflepuff, and if I were to be in Gryffindoor, at least I'd have Aria and Lily."

Dumbledore interupts Leahs debate with the sorting hat. "I am sorry Leah, but the sorting hats choice is final."  
She lets out a shaky breath and comes to stand next to me. I pull her into a hug, and whisper in her ear, "You'll be fine. I'll see you all the time, ok? Me and Lily."  
She nods her head and squeezes me tight.  
"I'm sorry to interupt, but if you would follow me, we have to go to the Great Hall. There, you will join your fellow students and housemates."

Leah grabs my hand, and we follow Dumbledore. It doesn't take long to get to the great hall. Standing outside the door, we can hear all the excited chatter inside and it makes me nervous about entering. Leah pulls me into a hug. I'm surprised, but go along with it.

She whispers, "Meet me tonight? Near the courtyard we passed earlier. For, erm..you know." _Oh._  
I hadn't thought of that. I nod and step back.  
I had forgotten that Dumbledore was there, but when I turn to look at him he is facing the door. I don't think that he heard what Leah said, but if he did he doesn't show it.

"Before we go in, I'd like to give you some advice, if I may. Well, not really advice, but no matter. Just know, that you may have something in common with other students here. Things you never would have guessed you had in common."

This confuses me, but I go along with it anyway.  
Dumbledore opens the doors and the chatter dies down. Every head turns towards us and I look down at the floor. We follow our new Headmaster down the hall until we are instructed to stand to the side.  
Dumbledores voice seems to travel all around the hall.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. And for the first years, welcome to Hogwarts for the very first time. Now, before we begin our feast, we have two new students." He motions for us to stand next to him and we do. He points his hand towards me and says, "This is Aria," He moves his other hand towards Leah. "and this is Leah. They will be joining sixth years. Their houses have already been chosen by the sorting hat."

He steps forward and pulls my arm to move forward with him.  
"Arias chosen house is..Gryffindor."  
Everyone at one of the middle table erupts into cheers and I am taken aback. I see Lily rising up from the table and waves me over. I smile and make my way towards her.  
She makes room for me to sit and I gladly take it.  
Everyone around me shakes my hand and introduces themselves. So many people introduce themselves it becomes hard to remember their names.

Dumbledores voice cuts through all the commotion.  
"And," he motions for Leah to step forward. "Leahs chosen house is..Hufflepuff!"  
All of Hufflepuff cheer and introduce themselves to Leah, and she sits down on the bench. She looks happy, even though we aren't together.  
I hear a small giggle next to me and turn to see two boys whispering under their breaths.

"Something funny?"  
They turn to look at me, glance at each other and laugh again.  
The boy with brown shaggy hair answers me, since the boy with the glasses is laughing to much. "Hufflepuff isn't a very good house to be in. It's the house with the..less talented wizards and witches. It does have the occasional good witch or wizard but it's not likely."

I can feel anger rising up in me, but I try to conrol it.  
"So you're saying that Leah is one of the less talented witches?"  
He grins at me. "I didn't say it in those words exactly, but yes, I suppose I am."

That's when I lose it. "That's my sister you're talking about!"  
He looks shocked and he tries to explain. "No no no, I didn't mean that she couldn't be a good witch. It's just with Hufflepuffs reputation to not do so well-"  
"Just stop. You'll just cause yourself more embaressment."

I scowl at him and turn away from the two boys and talk to Lily and some of the others. They seem nice enough. Soon, it's time to go back to the common room and Lily tells me the password.  
Once inside, she shows me where the girls dormitory is. My trunk and owl are already here at the end of an empty bed, which I assume is mine. The bed is next to Lilys and a girl from the table. I think her name was Alice. She was nice. Quiet, but nice.

After unpacking all my belongings and placing my owl- whos name is now Shadow in reference to her grey/black colour- onto the small bedside table, I remember that I agreed to meet Leah at the courtyard. I make an excuse to Lily about wanting to explore the castle and escape downstairs. There is no one in the common room, so I manage to get out and down to the courtyard without a problem.

I hide behind one of the trees and wait for Leah. This is so risky, what if we get caught? It's our first night and I don't want to end up getting expelled on the first day.  
My mind wanders to the events of the day.

It was a good day, apart from that boy at the feast. Saying that Hufflepuff is for the less-talented wiches and wizards and Leah is probably one of them. But she's not. She's an excellent witch.

"Psst!" I spot Leah accross the courtyard and wave at her. She motions for me to follow her. She leads me to the back of the castle and outside where I can spot a little hut at the end of the hill.

She grins at me and pulls us under the cover of the trees.  
"We'll catch up later, ok? Let's do this. You ready?"  
Her good mood is infectious, and soon I'm smiling as widely as she is.  
"Let's do this."

Hello everyone! So, it says that my story got 31 views and 1 follow! Thank you to the person who followed! But none of you wrote a review :( Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Soaring through the sky, I feel free. I feel myself. In my animagi form, I have no limitations and no restrictions. Leahs form is a Hawk and I am a raven. It doesn't surprise me that we are both birds. We are sisters after all.

I fly back to the grounds at Hogwarts and call to Leah. She calls back and lands next to me. Once we change back to our human form, we walk round the corridors and catch up.

"I haven't really spoken to anyone. This girl showed me where the common room was but that was it. What about you?"  
"I spoke to Lily, obviously. There is this girl called Alice, she seems nice. I spoke to these two boys at the feast, but I can't remember their names."  
I don't tell her about what they said about Hufflepuff. She doesn't need to know and I don't want to upset her.

We both go back to our common rooms and I make my way up to the girls dormitory. As I enter, Lily comes rushing towards me. "Where were you? I was about to send a search party!"  
I laugh. "Just exploring, like I told you."

She sits on my bed and pulls me down with her. "So, we really didn't get a chance to get to know each other that well on the train."  
I nod, waiting for her to continue. "Tell me about yourself."  
I let out a small laugh. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm..oh, are your parents magical?"  
"Both of my parents are magical. The whole family are. What about yours?"  
"Oh. My parents are both muggle. So you're a pure-blood?"  
I nod and a silence seems to fall upon us, but Lily breaks it. "So, what did you think of Dumbledore? Find him interesting like I said?"  
The mention of Dumbledore reminds me of what he said to me before we entered the Great Hall.

I mumble, "Yeah, interesting."  
I must have seemed distracted because Lily frowns at me. "Something wrong?"  
"No. Just thinking about something what Dumbledore said to me. Does he always talk in riddles?"  
She smiles. "Yeah. He does that alot." Yawning, she gets up off my bed and climbs into her own. "Night."

Changing into my pajamas, I climb into bed. My mind once again drifts towards the events of the day and before sleep takes me, I see the boy from the feast. And his reaction when I practically shouted at him. The thought makes me smile.  
-x-

Lily wakes me the next morning so we can go to our classes. Getting out of bed, I notice that my robes have arrived. Putting them on, Lily shows me where our first class of the day is, and she tells me to take a seat next to her. I watch as the others take their seats and I notice the boy from the feast.

"Hey Lily, who's that?" I say, pointing towards him, who is currently laughing with a small, blonde haired boy.  
She looks over and rolls her eyes. "Sirius Black. Why?"  
"Just something he said at the feast. I didn't know who he was."  
"Just ignore him." Lily turns her head towards the front of the class, where the professor is about to start the lesson.

After class, Lily and I headed to the common room. I sit on one of the sofas whilst Lily goes up to the dormitory to retrieve something.  
"Aria?"  
I turned in my seat to see one and only Sirius Black.  
"What do you want?"

He shuffles awkwardly where he stands. "I'm sorry about what I said about your sister. I don't want to spend the rest of the year with you hating me."  
I sigh.  
"It's ok. New start." It's obvious that he doesn't apoligise often, and I can see that the thought makes him uncomfortable.

He smiles and my breath caught in my throat. God, this boy is attractive. But only a little.  
"Thanks," He dropped into the seat beside the sofa. "I'm Sirius Black."  
He stuck out his hand and after a second, I shook it. "Aria."

"What, no surname, Aria?" Before I can reply, Lily says my name.  
"Aria?" I turned my head towards the stairs where Lily stood, glaring at Sirius.  
I realise that our hands are still joined, so I snatch mine back.

I get up off the sofa and make my way towards Lily.  
"Is he bothering you?"  
I shake my head.  
Lily doesn't look convinced but doesn't press the subject.  
"Lets go." Oh, right. Lily was showing me where all the classes were.  
Heading towards the portrait, I pause and turn back.  
"Bye Sirius."  
He waves and as I'm stepping through the portrait, I hear another male voice.  
"Who was that, Padfoot?"  
_Padfoot_? I scoff under my breath. _Weird nickname_.  
-x-

Sinking into my bed, I sigh with relief. Lily and I must have spent at least an hour or more walking around the many corridors of Hogwarts. She showed me where the Herbology classrooms were and took me to Hagrids hut. He's nice, but I wouldn't like it if he fell on me.

Since I am free of lessons today, Lily and I sit around in the common room. We were through our fourth game of cards when the boy who was with Sirius at the feast sits next to Lily.  
Lily sighs. "James, please leave me alone."  
James. I finally have a name for the face behind those glasses.

James frowns. "Lily, I thought we were on good terms now."  
"We are," Lily mumbles. "but I know what you're going to ask me, and the answer hasn't changed."

This time it is James who sighs. "I know, but I can't help asking."  
He gets up to leave. The suprise in his eyes when he sees me is evident in his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm James."  
I contemplate whether or not to bring up the feast. But since I forgave Sirius, I guess I should forgive James too.  
"I'm Aria."

He nods, and it's when he's walking away I realise that it was him who had called Sirius Padfoot.  
"So, what's the deal with _this_ guy? First the boy on the train and now him? You're a real heart-breaker, aren't you?"  
She blushes a violent shade of red. "It's not what you think. James and I have a complicated relationship."

I snort. "I know all about complicated relationships."  
"Really?"  
"Really," I say.

"Back home, I was in a relationship with a guy who went to my school. He was a muggle, obviously. But since I didn't get my letter to Hogwarts, my parents thought it would be best to send me to muggle school. But anyway, we started out as friends and one day he asked if I would go on a date with him. I said yes.

After that we went out for months. But things got complicated. I won't go into details. But basically, we broke up and we agreed to stay friends, but its never been the same since. I guess he never really got over it."

All through my story, Lily listened eagerly. "No offence, Aria, but my relationship with James isn't even remotely like that. But I appreciate you telling me. You didn't have to."  
I shrug. "I'm over it."

But there was a flicker of doubt inside my mind as I said this. Was I really over it, or was I just lying to myself?

Hey! So, I got two reviews on my first chapter, but none on my second :(  
But it says I got 94 views. I need to know people like my story! So please review!  
Also, I'm having trouble coming up with a surname for Leah and Aria, so if you have any suggestions, I would appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

On my third day of Hogwarts, I had made a few friends. Not many, but that's ok. Lily, who I am becoming quite close to. Alice, who I have learnt has a boyfriend named Frank. Although I still have to meet him. Marlene, although we haven't spoken much, seems friendly enough with me to be called a friend.

I haven't seen much of Sirius or James recently. James must have taken Lily seriously, since he hasn't been to see her. Not that I've seen anyway.

Arriving at our potions class, Professor Slughorn tells us to take out our potions book and turn to page 94. He orders us to brew the potion, and to follow the instructions exactly otherwise it would have "very severe consequences".  
I'm halfway through the potion when Sirius and James rush into the classroom.

James pants as he tries to catch his breath. "Sorry..we're late."  
Slughorn just shakes his head at them. "Turn to page 94. Follow the instructions. Quickly now, boy! We don't have all day!"  
They take their seats across from Alice and I.  
"Hey, Aria! Where's Lily?"  
Sirius rolls his eyes. "Really, James? The first thing you ask is about Lily?"  
James looks helpless. "What am I meant to say?"  
"Oh, I don't know. How about asking how Aria is and stop obsessing over Lily for five minutes!"

James gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry."  
I laugh. "It's fine, she's over there." I point towards the back of the classroom where Lily is trying to help Marlene with her potion.

Adding the last part of the potion into my cauldron, bubbles start floating out over the top.  
"Well, Merlins beard! See everyone! See how it's done!"  
Everyone turns to look toward me and I look down at the table. I've never liked being the center of attention. Slughorn tells everyone to go back to their own potions and comes over to me.  
"You know, Aria, you've only been here for three days and you've already mastered this potion! That's more than what the rest of your classmates have achieved. Well done!"

He pats my back and goes over to a Ravenclaw who is struggling.  
"Will you make my potion for me?"  
Sirius' eyes are pleading with me.  
"Erm, no! You have to work it out yourself."  
He huffs and goes back to reading the book.  
Alice completes her potion a few minutes after me, but not before Lily. I see James try to catch Lilys eye, but Lily is blatently trying to avoid eye contact.

Sirius and James decide to walk with me back to the common room. Along the way, the both decide to take a little pop quiz. And the subject is me.  
"So, Aria, how old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
"Purple."  
"Think James has a shot with Lily?"  
Laughing, I reply, "Not a chance."

James looks down-heartend by this. "James, I've been here three days. I don't know you well enough to know if you've got a chance with her."  
He perks up at this and starts bombarding me with questions again.  
"Favourite animal?"  
"Raven."  
"A _raven_? You are one weird girl."  
I don't know wether to take offense to this or take it as a compliment.  
"Thanks?"

They don't hear me, as they have gone onto more interesting topics. I ignore their conversation and make my way up to the girls dormitory when I hear James shout, "Oi, where are you going?"

I climb back down the stairs and make my way over to James and Sirius, who have flung themselves onto the couch by the fire. Sirius tells me to sit down when he sees me standing at the edge of the table.

I take my seat opposite them, and when none of them speak, I look down at the table and clasp my hands together.  
There is an awkward silence, which breaks when a small, pudgy boy with blonde hair comes running over to Sirius.  
"Oh, Sirius! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The boys voice sounds like it has a slight lisp, and has too much saliva in his mouth. I find it hard not to laugh at this thought.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Peter, you're always looking for me. What do you want now?"  
The boy, Peter, braces himeself on the arm of the couch as he tries to catch his breath.  
"Professor McGonagall found your secret stash of Firewhiskey! I wanted to warn you before-"  
Peter was cut off by the Professors voice. "She found you?" She finishes for him. "Well, consider well informed. Follow me, please."

Proffesor McGonagalls eyes widen when she sees me sitting across from James.  
"Oh, Aria, I have a message from your sister. She was insistent that I not read it."  
She hands me a red envolope with my name written across the front in Leahs handwriting. A wave of guilt washes over me when I think of Leah. I haven't seen her since the night we arrived.

The Proffesor and Sirius leave, and I tear open the letter.  
Inside I find a note which only has three lines.

_Full moon tonight.  
Perfect night for flying.  
Want to join me?_

Leah x

"Whats it say?"  
I jump when I hear James' voice. I put the letter in my pocket and rise from the couch.  
"Nothing."  
I turn to leave, and then change my mind when I realise I haven't introduced myself to Peter.  
"I'm Aria. Nice to meet you."

He stares, and doesn't stop until James kicks his shin, causing Peter to howl out in pain.  
"I'm Peter."  
I turn and walk away, but not far enough that I can't hear what they are saying.  
Peter is grumbling under his breath and James is teasing him that he has a new crush.  
Great.  
-x-

I meet Leah at the edge of the forest, covered by the trees. When she spots me, she runs towards me and engulfs me in a hug.  
I hug her back. I realise at that moment how much I missed her without even realising it.  
We change into our animal form, and we fly. Leah was right; the night of a full moon is the perfect night to fly.

It illuminates the lake below us, and the trees cast shadows all around. It looks as if the shadows are reaching towards the lake, dissapering just before reach.  
We're flying back towards Hogwarts when I spot them.  
Soaring over the Whomping Willow, thanks to my enhanced vision, I spot James, Sirius, Peter and a boy I don't recognise walking towards it.

What are they doing?  
They're going to get themselves killed!  
Soaring towards the ground, I release a throaty call and they all turn to look at me. Well, not _me_. The raven. I land on a nearby branch and they all look up.  
"Is that a raven?"  
"Yes, now lets go! We don't have time to stand around looking at pretty birds!"  
They follow the boy I don't recognise, but Sirius stays for a few more seconds. I lose interest in what they are doing.

Not wanting to keep Leah waiting, I try to fly away. But my left wing gets caught on a small branch, and I squawk. I frantically flap my wings in an attempt to get free. But that only makes things worse. I feel the branch dig through my arm, and I feel panic rise up in chest. And the next thing I know, Sirius is pulling me away from the branch.

The pain eases as he pulls the branch out, but I can tell that it's bleeding.  
Sirius shouts, "Guys! I have to go back!"  
"What? Sirius, we need you down here!"  
"Sorry!"

Sirius walks with me out of the forrest, and tries to hide me beneath his cloak as he walks back to the common room. Oh god, what is he doing? I can't stay like this forever! And what about Leah? She's going to be waiting for me!

Sirius knocks on the girls dormitory. Wait, the _girls _dormitory?  
The door creaks open, and there stands Alice. With Lily and Marlene behind her.  
"What do you want, Sirius?"  
He reveals me from behind his cloak. "Is Aria in there?" _He's looking for me. _  
Marlene shrieks and retreats to inside the room.

"She's not here. She got a letter from her sister and left straight away. She hasn't been back since." Lily pauses, and then says, "Sirius, why do you have a raven?"  
"I found it by the edge of the forrest," Lies. "it was injured, and Aria said she liked ravens. I thought she might be able to help it."

Sirius takes me back outside and down to Hagrids hut.  
He places me behind the small hut, and strokes my feathers, causing one to fall out.  
He plucks it from the ground and places it inside his robes. What is he doing?  
The sound of Hagrid inside the hut draws his attention, and he quickly turns to leave.

And that is where I stay for most of the night.

Hey, so I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter..or the one before that. If you don't review, I'm going to assume you don't like the story and I'm just not going to update anymore.  
Thanks to the five people who follow my story, and to the one who favourited :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Madam Pomfrey, my left arm only has a thin scar. She did ask how I got it, though, and I told her that I tripped and my arm scraped against the rocks. She looked as if she didn't believe me, but I left before she asked any questions.

So many questions run through my head. What were James and his friends doing in the forrest at night? Why did Sirius take some of my fallen feathers? Why did he lie to Lily about where he found me?

"Hey Aria, the Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, are you coming?"  
The Hogsmeade trip. I had forgotten all about it.  
"Yes, who's going?"  
Marlene hums as she thinks. "Me, Lily, Alice and you."  
I nod. I've never been to Hogsmeade.

I decide to take a walk outside since I don't have any lessons today. I take my drawing pad and pencils and find a place to sit by the lake. The sun beaming down on me makes my forehead sweat, and I wipe it away with the back of my hand. Across the lake I spot a deer sitting in the long grass.

I take out my drawing pad and pencils and sketch the scene. I draw the long grass first, and then move onto the deer.  
"You're very good."  
I quickly turn to see the boy from last night. The impatient one.  
He smiles and replies, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You are very talented."  
I feel the heat rise up in my cheeks and I look down at my drawing.

"You think so?"  
He sits beside me, and asks to see my other drawings.  
He flicks through the pages, and looks at my drawings with interest. The sun reflects off of his light brown hair, and I spot tiny flecks of gold in his mud-brown eyes. And the scar on his right cheek, which I'm certain wasn't there last night.  
"So, you like drawing ravens?"

"Um, yeah. They're my favourite animal."  
He nods thoughtfully. "I saw one just last night. Beautiful creatures."  
It didn't seem like he thought that last night, I think.  
"I'm Remus, by the way."  
"Aria." It seems like all I do when I meet people is introduce myself.  
"How are you finding Hogwarts? Made any friends?"

I nod. "Lily, Alice and Marlene," And as an afterthought, I add, "I've spoken to James and Sirius. Peter, too, but we only met once."  
His eyes light up as I mention his friends. "Really? I'm friends with them. Are you going on the Hogsmeade trip?"  
Again, I nod.  
"Well, maybe you and your friends could meet up with us?"  
I hesitate. Why is he acting so nice to me? He has only just met me.

"Maybe.."  
He says goodbye and leaves. I decide to go back to the dormitory since the weather has gotten a bit milder. When I arrive back at the dormitory, I tell my friends about what happend at the lake.

"Maybe we should," Marlene says once I've finished my story. "It could be fun. Plus, it's James and Sirius, they'll be up to something."  
Lily looks down at the table.  
"I think we should, too," Alice pipes up from her bed. "I can bring Frank, and you'll be able to meet him."  
I hadn't thought of that. "So, we're going?"

"I don't know.." Lily says hesitantly.  
Marlene scoffs. "You only don't want to go because of James."  
"That's not true!"  
"Yes, it is! When are you going to put that poor boy out of his misery?"  
Lily storms out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. It is then I realize that I don't know the full story about those two.

When I ask, Marlene says, "James used to bully Severus, and Lily was best friends with him at the time. So they didn't get off to a good start. Then James started to have feelings for Lily. He'd show off in front of her, doing things like hexing people and cursing them. Obviously, Lily didn't like that. He eventually matured, as you've probably seen. But Lily still refuses to go out with him."

When Lily first told me her relationship with James was complicated, I didn't expect it to be that complicated. Lily was best friends with Severus? I find that hard to believe. I find Lily sitting on a bench outside the portrait.  
I sit next to her. "You know, I think you don't want to admit your feelings for him."

Lily shakes her head. "When we first met, I swore to myself that I would never date someone like that. You didn't see what he was like. He was arrogant and selfish. The things he did to people. But he's changed. But I can never forget what he was like. Now that he's Head Boy, I have to see him quite alot. And it just makes it harder to resist him."

Tears are running freely down her pale cheeks, and I wrap my arms around her. She cries into my shoulder, and I feel her tears soak into my shirt. I hear them first, and the next moment James and Sirius emerge from around the corner. When they spot us, James runs over.  
"Lily? Are you ok?"  
He places a hand on her shoulder and her muscles go tense before relaxing once again.

I stand, and James takes my place. I grab Sirius by the arm of his cloak and drag him away from them.  
"What was up with her?"  
I shake my head. "Boys. Or, one boy in particular."  
We walk in silence for awhile, and we eventually find ourselves outside by Hagrids hut, where he left me. Unknowingly, of course. We sit side by side on a fallen tree trunk.

"So, I heard Remus invited you to meet up with us in Hogsmeade."  
"Erm, yes. That's not a problem is it?" I don't know why I was worried about his answer. But I was.  
"Of course not. Meet us at the Three Broomsticks. Oh, did I tell you I found a raven the other night?"

My heart pounds against my ribcage, and my eyes widen. "Really?"  
"It's wing was caught in a branch. I came looking for you, but you wasn't in the dormitory. Lily said you had to meet your sister?"

Nodding, I reply, "Yeah, sorry I wasn't there. I didn't get back until midnight."  
I feel bad lying to Sirius, but I can't risk him finding out I'm an animagi. And unregistered.  
"It's fine. So, when did you meet Remus?"  
"At the lake. I was drawing a deer, and he found me."  
"You draw?"

I think for a moment, before answering, "For about two years now. Had to focus on something."  
I had started drawing after I broke up with my ex. For a while, all I could think about was him. The way he smiled and how his arms felt around me. So, I started drawing to take my mind off of him and what we had.

Sirius nods like he understands. "You'll have to show me your drawings sometime."  
He shifts, and our hands briefly touch. At contact, my heart starts to beat rapidly. Why does this boy have such an effect on me? I've known him for a week.

"Sorry.." I mumble, looking down at the over-turned earth beneath my feet.  
"For what?"  
I don't know how to answer, so I look around at the vegetable patch. Hagrid seems to like growing pumpkins. Maybe he uses them for Halloween.  
"So, want to head back?"  
"Sure."  
But I can't ignore disappointment that's inside me.

Hello! So, thanks to the people who reviewed, it's reassuring to know that people like my story! I'm still having trouble coming up with surnames for Aria and Leah, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Hogsmeade trip rolls around fairly quickly, and since Lily agreed to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks, we're all very excited.  
I had invited Leah to come with us, but she had said she was already going with someone.

I hadn't expected Hogsmeade to be as big as it was, and we must have entered at least ten shops. I didn't want to spend any money, but Marlene told me to splash out and treat myself. So, with that in mind, I had bought an A4 sized canvas, new pencils and paint tubes.

Then, I had to endure two hours of Marlene trying on new dresses for her dates, and I wondered if she had dated Sirius, James or Remus. When I asked, she laughed for about five full minutes before she said, "No way! Although, Sirius is a catch. Wouldn't mind getting to know _him _better." Then she winked at me. Winked.

Dresses bought, we all headed over to the Three Broomsticks. We found them in the corner of the bar, and they all already had firewhiskeys situated infront of them.  
James spots me in the doorway, and shouts, "There you are! Remus was worried you wouldn't show!"

Remus whacks him around the back of the head, but he was blushing violently.  
He makes room for me inbetween him and Sirius.  
"So, how was your first trip to Hogsmeade?"

"It was great. I bought some art stuff, and then had to wait for two hours for Marlene to buy a dress."  
Marlene overhears this, and says, "Hey, it's hard finding the right dress!"  
Sirius groans and puts his head on the table. "You've been here five minutes, and we're already talking about _dresses_."

The barmaid comes over to take our orders, and when I ask for a water, James shakes his head at me. "No, get her a firewhiskey."  
I try to tell the barmaid to get me a water, but she was already gone.  
"Why did you do that? I wanted a water."  
"No, you want a firewhiskey. Trust me."

Suddenly, Alice jumps up from the table. "Frank! Over here."  
Just then, I see a tall, brown haired boy making his way over to our table. So, this is the mysterious Frank Longbottom. He kisses Alice on the cheek, and she smiles. I don't think I've seen her smile this much before.

"Frank! Haven't seen you for a while!"  
James pounds him on the back, and Frank puts him in a headlock and messes up his hair. Everyone laughs when James shouts for help.

When Frank and James are seated, Alice introduces me. "This is Aria. Aria, this is Frank."  
He nods at me, since we aren't seated close enough to shake hands.  
"Nice to meet you."

The barmaid returns with the firewhiskeys, and I look into the glass hesitantly.  
"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Remus whispers in my ear.  
I shake my head. "It's fine," I take a tentative sip. "Or not. That is revolting!"

Sirius looks offended. "How dare you! It's ok, firewhiskey, I still love you."  
Ok, that's normal.  
We stay in the bar for hours, laughing and joking. I learn that James is a chaser on the Quidditch team and that Remus is a half-blood. In the corner, I spot Lily and James talking quietly, and she has a faint smile on her face.  
I yawn, and Remus asks if I want to head back. I nod, and he gets up to walk me back.

It's snowing outside, and the streets are illuminated by the lanterns hung outside of the shops. Like they are guiding us back.  
"So, Aria, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I smile. "I don't mind. I'm seventeen, you?"  
"Same age. So, why did you come to Hogwarts so far into the school years?"  
"I didn't get my letter until a few weeks ago."

He hums, like he is thinking. "Strange.."  
"So," He says after he has stopped humming. "do you have any family here?"  
"A sister. Her name is Leah, but she got place in Hufflepuff."

Even I hear the disappointment in my voice, and Remus gives me a sympathetic smile.  
"So, what is your life like back home?"  
"Why are you taking such an interest in me?" Well, I hadn't expected to say that.  
"I'm sorry. It's just..there is something different about you. You're not like the others."

"What does that mean?" My voice is a whisper, and Remus steps closer.  
"You intrigue me. I want to know more about you."  
My breathing has increased, and my face feels flushed.  
"Will you meet me tomorrow? In the common room, around twelve?"  
I nod, and he steps back. We walk the rest of the way in silence.

But I felt happy. What has Remus done to me?  
-x-

Does he like me? He can't. We've known each other for little over a week. He can't like me. He must have meant something else. Who would like me?

I'm brought out of my thoughts when James and Sirius sit either side of me on the couch. Sirius drapes his legs over me and James puts an arm around my shoulder.**  
**"What are you doing?"  
"So, what happened with you and Remus last night?"

They are both grinning widely at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, please," Sirius shifts into a more comfortable position. "I haven't seen him that happy in a long time. He likes you, you know."

I shake my head. "He can't. We haven't known each other very long."  
"Doesn't matter. The fact is he likes you, so if you don't like him, please let him down gently."

Did I like Remus? He's nice, charming and a gentleman. Nothing like other people I've dated. It's times like this I wish I could talk to Leah. She'd know just what to say and how to make me realize what I feel.

She's like my personal therapist. Sirius and James leave, and I'm left with all these confusing thoughts floating around in my head.

Hello! So, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming :)

Cookie spasms: To answer your question, yes they will!


	7. Chapter 7

"It is _so_ a date!"  
"No it isn't!"  
Marlene grins widely from her bed. "Remus and I are just friends! That's it."  
She shakes her head. "You can't see it! You can't see how much he likes you. Or how much you like him."

Did I like Remus? I don't think I do. Did it seem that way?  
"So, what are you wearing?" Lily asks from her seat by the window.  
I look down at my black jeans, long sleeved white shirt and military styled boots. "This?"

Marlene jumps up from her bed. "You can't wear that! You have to make an effort on a date!"  
And then the old argument resumes. "It's not a date!"  
"Yes, it is!"

She huffs. "Well, at least wear a different top. It's so sunny outside!"  
She throws me a red short sleeved top. "Put that on!"  
Putting on the top, Marlene whistles. "Now, that is so much better."

"Aria, what is that on your arm?" Lily asks, looking at my left arm. I look down and that's when I see the scar the tree branch left. "Oh, I bumped into a wall." I lie. I had forgotten all about it.  
I escape from the dormitory before they can ask any questions, picking up a cardigan on my way out.

-x-

I wait for Remus in the common room, and my palms are sweaty. Why my body is reacting this way, I don't know. Maybe it's because he was so intense.  
I hear footsteps approaching, and I turn to see Remus walking down the staircase. My heart starts beating faster once I realise that there is no chance of getting out of this.

He makes his way across the room and stops when he is infront of me.  
"Hi. Thank you for coming."  
He motions for me to follow him, and he leads me outside and down to the lake. He then takes a blanket out of a bag I hadn't noticed he was carrying and smoothes it out on the grass.

He sits, and tells me to sit beside him. We sit there, and time passes slowly as no one speaks. Then suddenly, he says, "So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
I'm pretty sure he has asked me this before, but I answer anyway. At least we have something to talk about.

"It's good. I really like it here."  
We sit by the lake for most of the afternoon, just talking about our lives and our dreams. I learn that Remus is an only child. I can't imagine being an only child. Not having Leah around. Not that I've seen her much lately. Remus tells me that he would like to be a teacher someday, but it probably won't happen.  
When I ask why, he replies, "Unavoidable circumstances."  
The tone of sadness in his voice makes my heart ache for him.

"So, have you been drawing recently?"  
I shake my head. "There hasn't been time. I was thinking of drawing the Whomping Willow, though."

He stands, and pulls me along with him. "What are you doing?"  
He continues putting the blanket back into his bag, and lifts it onto his shoulder.  
"We're going to the Willow."  
"I don't have my book..."

"Then we'll go back and get it."  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so..friendly?"  
He looks confused. "Do you not want me to be friendly?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean?"  
I can feel myself becoming frustrated; I'm not very good at explaining things well.

"I don't know! Are you always this nice to people when you've only known them for little over a week?"  
His mouth opens to speak, but I beat him to it. "I'm sorry. Lets go get my drawing book."

The walk back is silent. God, why did I have to say anything? He was being nice, and I threw it back in his face!  
"Remus, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
He shakes his head. "It's ok. You're in a new place, you are bound to be...emotional."

Did I seem emotional? I don't feel emotional. Arriving back at the dormitory, I gather my things into a bag and make my way back down the staircase. And there sitting next to Remus, is James, Peter and Sirius.

Sirius spots me on the last step, and he shouts, "Ah, here she is! Stop worrying, Remus!"  
Remus gets up from the couch. "Shut up, Sirius."  
We walk out the common room, but not before James shouts, "They're not even holding hands!"

-x-

Remus is silent while I draw the Whomping Willow. I try not to dwell on the silence and focus on my drawing.  
"You know, you never did tell me your surname."  
I place the drawing pad back inside my bag. I look at Remus and smiling, I say, "Haynes."

"Aria Haynes." He says my name aloud, as if he is testing the words. After a moment, he nods.  
"So, how long have you and the others been friends?"  
He hums, and then says, "Since we came to Hogwarts. James and Sirius were already friends, and we all shared a dormitory. I guess it kind of went from there."  
"So, you're all pretty close?"

He nods. "Aria, I..." He sighs. "I'm just going to come out and say this. I really like you. I know it must sound stupid, and you've only been here for just over a week. But I can't help how I feel."

He leans closer, and my breath catches in my throat. He pauses, and I feel his breath warming my face. His lips press against mine, and I melt into the kiss.  
For a moment, everything around us disappears, and it's just Remus and I.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!"  
We break apart, and I turn my head to see James, with Peter and Sirius flanking him on either side. "Sorry, Peter. You've got no chance now!"  
_

Hello! So, I have 10 reviews! Thanks for reviewing!  
Theta-McBride: I guess you'll have to stick around to find out :) I'm glad you like my story!  
Ali: Maybe he will, maybe he won't :) Glad your liking my story so far!  
If anyone has any scenes you'd like to see, tell me and I'll try to add it in :)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my god. What are they _doing_ here? I see Sirius watching me, and I have to look away. Why do I feel like I've done something wrong? I know I haven't.

"Guys, go _away_!"  
I hear the desperation in Remus' voice, and they must to, since they leave without argument. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.  
"Aria, I'm so sorry about them! I didn't know they'd come."

"I feel so embaressed. I've been here a week and a half, and I'm already kissing boys. What does that say about me?"  
We decide to go back to the dormitory. As soon as I walk into the room, I am ambushed by Lily, Alice and Marlene.

"How did it go?"  
"What happened?"  
"Aria, are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Just great! You know, I was actually starting to enjoy myself, but people have to ruin it!"  
I reach into my trunk and pull out a pair of bottoms and a top. I just want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened.

I get into bed and lay on my side, pulling the duvet over my head so I don't have to face anyone. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but when Marlene sits on the edge of my bed and pulls the duvet down, it is night time and the others are asleep.

"What happened with Remus? And don't tell me nothing happened, and everythings fine, because I can tell it's not."  
So I tell her everything. How we talked, and how wonderful it was. How he watched me draw. The kiss. And finally, when James, Sirius and Peter showed up.

"They are _such_ jerks! I'll talk to them."  
"No! Please don't, it'll just make things awkward."  
She looks at me with a dead stare. "Aria, things are awkward already. Just trust me."

-x-

The next day, I avoid Remus and his friends like the plague. God, I feel so embaressed. Lily tried to talk to me this morning, but I came up with an excuse that I can't even remember. I feel bad avoiding her, but I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone today.

I hide in the library for most of the day; right at the back so no one can find me. At one point, a Hufflepuff finds me and hands me a letter from Leah. It only says that we should write to each other since we can't see each other much.

I write my reply, and send it with Shadow to take to Leah.  
I decide to take a walk outside since the library was getting a little crowded. I sit by the lake for most of the day, and I watch the sunset. A soft breeze picks up, and it nips at my arm.

I hear leaves crunching behind me, and I turn my head to see Sirius approaching.  
"There you are. I've been looking for you."  
"Why?"  
He sits beside me, and looks out at the lake. "Remus is worried that you're avoiding him. You are, aren't you?"  
"I'm avoiding everyone," I whisper. "I just feel so embaressed. I was fine, and then you and your friends had to show up and ruin everything!"

"We didn't mean to. Honestly, Aria, you shouldn't feel like that." He stands. "Just, talk to Remus, if you won't talk to anyone else."  
Sirius leaves, and I decide that he is right. I can't avoid everyone forever.  
I head back to the common room, and I knock on the boys dormitory door.  
Peter opens the door, and his eyes widen as he sees me. "Aria!"

"Is Remus here?"  
"Um..no."  
The door opens wider and there stands Remus. "It's ok, Peter."  
He shuts the door in Peters face and leans against its frame.  
"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just don't know what to say."

He leans his head back and closes his eyes. After a moment, he re-opens them. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Aria."  
"We need to talk this through. Come for a walk with me?"  
He agrees, and we walk around the grounds outside, finally settling on a bench in the courtyard.

"Look, Aria, I'll understand if you don't want..if you don't want to.." He sighs. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
I nod. "What makes you think I don't want to?"  
"How you reacted. How you've been avoiding everyone."

I look down at the bench. "I'm sorry about that. I really am. But I was just embarressed."  
"So..you want to?"  
I try to hide a small smile. "Maybe.."  
He interwines our fingers, and he pecks me on the cheek. I shove him in the shoulder. "Idiot."

-x-

We decide not to tell anyone that we're dating.  
We've been going out for about two weeks now, and it's hard to keep it a secret. We have to act normal around all our friends.

"You two are dating, aren't you?"  
Lily stares accusingly at us from across the table. Remus starts to deny it, but I cut him off. "No, Remus, we might aswell tell people." I turn to Lily. "Yes, we're dating."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily looks very upset, and I immediately regret not telling her. "We're meant to be friends!"

"Lily, we are friends. We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure we wanted to be in this relationship."  
"Fine. But I'm still mad at you." But she says it with a smile. "Who knows?"  
"Just you."

"We have to tell the others!" She leaps up from the table and runs across the room towards the fireplace, where James, Sirius, Peter, Marlene and Alice are sitting.  
"Remus and Aria are dating!"  
They all look over at us, then back to their game of cards on the table. "We know."

"How did you _know_? We didn't tell anyone." I turn to look at Remus. "Did you tell them?"  
"He didn't tell us," Sirius says. "You two aren't very good at subtlety. Hand-holding under the table."

I hear an underlying tone of disgust in his voice, but no one else seems to notice.  
_

Hello! 12 reviews! YAY  
Lucy hooves: Thank you for saying my story is brilliant! But I didn't understand this part of your review 'IRS really accurate for it being not that big in the harry potter series' What did you mean?

To the guest who asked if they could give some critiques: Of course! I want to make my story better!


	9. Chapter 9

_Aria,  
How are you, honey? We haven't heard from you or Leah since you arrived at Hogwarts! You must write more! Your father and I are worried about you. Have you made any friends? Any boys? Your aunt Louise visited with Scott earlier today. He has gotten so big! When will you be coming home to visit? We miss you! All our love,  
Mum and Dad _

I hadn't thought to write to my mother or father. With dating Remus, the confusing thoughts about Sirius and studying for upcoming exams, the thought never even crossed my mind.

Finding a spare envolople and a pen, I write out my reply.

_Mum and Dad,_  
_I'm sorry I haven't written to you since arriving here at Hogwarts. I've been so busy with catching up with school work. I have a few friends, Lily, Marlene, Alice, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus. You really shouldn't worry about me. How is aunt Louise? Scott must be two by now, am I right? I will probably visit when exams are over. I miss you too. Love,_  
_Aria x_

I take my letter up to the Owlery, and I go about my day. I decide not to tell my parents about Remus just yet. I have to decide if this is what I want.

I meet with Remus in the common room inbetween lessons, and we talk about unimportant things.  
It's a normal day; no different than the others. That is, of course, until James runs into the common room waving The Daily Prophet up and down.

"Have you seen this?"  
He slams the paper onto the table and everyone gathers round. The headline reads:  
**Several Muggle-borns killed in raid.  
**  
"It's been going on for awhile now. They call themselves Death Eaters. People are calling their leader He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
Further down in the article, it tells the story of how they were killed. I don't want to read, but I can't look away. I can give them that, at least.

**"The victims were caused very intense pain, which is undoubtbly the result from the torture curse, or otherwise known as the Cruciatus Curse."**

I leave the common room and head to the girls dormitory. I can't bear to hear how those poor people were killed. I sit on the window ledge, and I hear the door creak open.  
"Remus, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."  
"How dare you! Remus isn't nearly as half as good looking as I am."

I turn to look at the doorway, and standing there is Sirius. "Sirius, leave me alone."  
He walks over to the window, and sits down opposite me.  
It's silent, and then Sirius says, "You know, it really hurt me when I found out you were dating Remus. I was under the impression that you liked _me_."

I look out the window. "What gave you that impression?" I say softly.  
"The way you react when we're together," He moves closer to me. "How you blush when I look at you." Did I blush? Well, I was certainly blushing now.  
I look Sirius in the eyes, willing him to challenge me. "Don't flatter yourself."

He grins and leans closer. "I know you like me. Remus is one of my best friends, and I don't want to hurt him. But why are you with him when you want to be with me?"  
"What makes you think I want to be with you?" I retort.

He kisses me, quick and hard, then leaves. I try hard to calm my beating heart, to no avail. I'm in way over my head with these boys.

-x-

Remus tries to talk to me later that day. But all I can think about is Sirius. God, _why_ did he have to do that? I was doing fine with Remus, and then Sirius had to uncover all of these old and confusing thoughts and feelings.

"Aria, is something wrong?"  
"No," I lie. "Just thinking about the letter my mother and father sent to me."  
"Are they ok?" It's sweet that he's worried about them when he doesn't even know them.  
"They're fine. But, I miss them, you know? I didn't think I would, but I do."

He believes me, and goes on to talk about the Quiddich game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I feel bad about lying to Remus, but I can't tell him about what happened with Sirius. I don't know how he would react.

The others join us in the common room, and I pull Lily upstairs to the dormitory.  
"What are you doing?"  
I pull her inside the dormitory, and I shut the door.  
"I have to tell you something."

I sit down on the bed, and pull Lily along with me.  
"Ok, Aria, you're scaring me. What's going on?"  
And I tell her. I tell her every moment I've had with Sirius and how I felt. And how he kissed me.  
"He _kissed _you? And you did nothing? What about Remus? You still like Remus, don't you? Or did you never like him?"

"Lily! Of course I like Remus. But I like Sirius, too."  
She shakes her head at me. "Aria, you have to decide. You can't string Remus along like this. Until you decide, I think you shouldn't date Remus anymore."

"But..I don't want to let him go. Yes, it's wrong to string him along. Yes, it isn't fair to him. I just..." I sigh. "I don't know what to do."

-x-

_Leah,_  
_Did you get a letter from mum and dad? Are you going to visit them? I haven't seen you around school lately. Do you want to meet in the forrest tonight? We need to catch up and I have so much to tell you!_  
_Aria x_

I send the letter, and make myself comfortable in one of the chairs in the common room. When my mother wrote to me, she had enclosed some photographs. One is of aunt Louise and Scott. Louise still has her shining blonde hair, much like Leahs. Her eyes are as blue as the sea, and Scott is smiling widely from where he is sat on his mothers knee.

Louise had written a note on the back of the photograph. It read:

_Have fun at Hogwarts! See you when you get back, can't wait to see you!_  
_Louise and Scott xx_

The next photograph was of my mother, Louise and uncle Mark. Uncle Mark is my mothers and Louises brother. Unlike his sisters, Mark has brown hair and brown eyes. I haven't seen Mark for years, but he still looks the same. There is no note on the back, but my mother, Louise and Mark are all waving in the picture.

A letter lands on the table, and I look around to see who brought it to me, but no one was there. I open the letter.

_Aria,_  
_I did get a letter from mum and dad. I don't know when I'll be visiting. We can't meet tonight. I have to go, I have things to do._

What could she be possibly be doing that's so important that she can't meet with me tonight? She normally always has time to meet with me and fly. She didn't even sign the letter.

She isn't even here and I can tell there is something wrong. And I'm going to find out what it is.

Hello! So, I have 15 reviews! That's so crazy! I didn't expect to get that many! Thank you! :)

akeppelgirl: What do you mean I stopped updating? I've updated everyday! Thank you for your suggestion, but I've planned out how this story is going to go already. Leah will be dating someone, but it won't be what you expect :)

HeartFullOfNapalm: Thank you so much! Your review made my day! :D


	10. Chapter 10

It's been months since Remus and I started dating. Months since everyone found out. A month until our N.E.W.T. exam results. Months since Sirius kissed me. Months since Leah stopped replying to my letters.

I haven't seen or heard from her since the day I hid in the library. We don't even fly together anymore. I stop a Hufflepuff in the corridoor and ask them to take a letter to Leah. Not that I expect her to reply.

Remus senses that there is something wrong, and takes me aside. "Are you okay?"  
I sigh, and shake my head. "Leah stopped replying to my letters. It's been months, Remus. Months without seeing or speaking to her."

He runs his hands up and down my arms, providing warmth. "She's probably just busy studying. She has her own life now."  
Remus is right. I can't expect Leah to talk to me everyday; she has her own life. Without me. I'm hurt by this thought, but I put a smile on my face. Leah has her own life, and I have mine. But I still can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with her.

I see Sirius watching me, and I look away. I'm still reeling from the kiss. If I said I didn't like him, I was just lying to myself. I can't stand the effect he has on me. I love Remus, but I'm not _in_ love with him.

I pull Lily into a nearby empty classroom, shut the door and lean against it.  
"I'm a terrible person."  
She shakes her head. "No, you're not. You can't help how you feel."  
"But I still feel terrible. I love Remus, I really do. But not that way."  
"So..you love Sirius?"

"I don't love him. But I like him. Alot. I like the way he makes me feel." I shake my head. "Enough about me. What's going on with you and James?"  
I sit down on the desk beside her, and I swing my feet.  
"I want to give him a chance. I really do. But I don't think I want to be alone with him."

"I have an idea! It's Slughorns christmas party next month, and you can invite James."  
"Aria, I just said I don't want to be alone with him!"  
I smile at her. "You won't be. I'll be there."

"But who are you going to invite?"  
I sigh. "Since your inviting James, I'll invite Sirius."  
"But what about Remus? Are you breaking up with him?"  
I close my eyes, and I sigh. I look at Lily, and say, "Yes. I think I am."

-x-

I return to my dormitory and, to my suprise, there is a letter sitting on my bed.  
Tearing it open, it reads:

The lake,  
Eleven pm,  
Come alone

That's it. No 'I've missed you'. No 'Sorry, I've been busy'. No 'I didn't mean to make you worry'.  
Well, I have my marching orders.

-x-

The cold air nips at my arms, and it makes me wish I had worn a jumper. Despite the fact that she's my sister, I'm nervous that I'm going to see her. It's been a month. How much had she changed?

I hear rustling behind me, and I turn to see Leah emerging from the bushes.  
Instead of greeting her, I stand shell-shocked.

Leahs face is pale and her cheeks are sunken in. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Her hair, which was once a shining blonde, is now dull and matted around her face and her robes were dirty. Seeing her just confirms my suspicions that something is wrong. "Sorry we haven't spoken. But I can explain."

We sit on the ground, and she crosses her legs beneath her. "Have you heard about someone named Tom Riddle? Or, Lord Voldemort?"  
I nod my head. I had heard about him. Killing Muggle-borns for sport, dealing in dark magic. The headline of the newspaper appears in my mind.  
"Do you agree with what he's doing?"  
"Of course not! Do you?"

She gives me a sad smile. "No, Leah. You can't!"  
"You don't understand!"  
"I _understand_ completely! You agree with killing people! Muggles! Muggle-borns! What has happened to you? Who introduced you to this?"

She smiles, nothing like the sad one before. She has a love-struck look in her eye when she says, "Avery. He showed me what it could be like. How different my life could be if I embraced the dark side."  
Avery. I had heard of him, too. A Slytherin. "Leah, this is wrong.." Then, a thought strikes me. "You haven't been using dark magic, have you?"

She stands. "I didn't expect you to understand. Please don't try to talk to me anymore."  
"Leah! You can't join him! It's not safe!"  
She walks away and throws over her shoulder, "Avery will protect me."

She leaves, and I'm left shaking. And it's not from the cold.

-x-

"So, what happened? Did you meet her?"  
I nod, and proceed to walk into the lavatory. I splash cold water onto my face, and I look in the mirror. The image of Leahs sunken face is engraved on my mind. How can someone who looked so similar to me just months ago, look like a complete stranger now?

Someone knocks on the door, and I tell them to come in. Marlene peers around the door, and asks if I'm ok.  
"Yes." _No_. And neither is Leah.  
I have to find a way to help her.  
I follow Marlene back into the dormitory, and I pick up the letter and pictures my mother sent me. I read the letter over and over until my eyes hurt. I wonder if we'll all go back to how we were. Leah not involved with dark magic, and Ia'd go back to when life was simple.

I place the letter on the nightstand next to my bed, and something falls out of it. Picking it up, I see that it's a picture of Leah and I before heading onto Platform 9¾.  
She looked so normal, then.  
I clutch the photograph, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

-  
So, what did you think? Is it what you expected? Please review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

For the remainder of the week, I try to contact Leah any way I can. But it's like she's gone off the grid. My letters get sent back un-opened and no one in her house has seen her for days. She doesn't show up to any of the lessons we share. What if she went to see Avery? What if he's done something to her?

Professor McGonagall enters the Gryffindor common room one night, requesting that I go straight to Dumbledores office and not to speak to anyone on my way there. What could be so important that I'm not allowed to talk to _anyone_? Not that I speak to alot of people anyway.

I knock on the office door, and I hear Dumbledores voice telling me to enter. And there sat around Dumbledores desk is James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Frank

Dumbledore tells me to sit down in one of the chairs and to not look so worried.  
I sit between Marlene and Lily, and Dumbledore starts to speak.

"Now, I know you are wondering why I summoned you here tonight. I want to give you an oppourtunity to do something important. Something that people will remember in the years to come. But I understand if you don't want to do this,"

Dumbledore rises from his seat, and he walks over to Fawkes and strokes his feathers.

"I'm sure you know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But others, like myself, know him as Tom Riddle. He was a student here, at Hogwarts. The oppourtunity I would like to present to you is this: I would like you to join The Order, an organisation which I have made personally. You would fight against Tom and his followers. But I cannot guarantee your safety, if you wish to join."

"I'll do it!"  
"Me too!"  
"Where do I sign?"

Everyone gathers round Dumbledores desk, and I'm the only one left sitting.  
"Aria? You're going to join, aren't you?"  
I look at Lily, and I don't answer. Signing up would mean fighting against Leah, and even though I don't agree with what she is doing, I don't want to fight her. She's still my sister.

I stand. "I'd like a moment with Dumbledore. Alone."  
My friends start to protest, but Dumbledore silences them. Needless to say that they shut the door behind them on the way out.

"Aria, I know what you are going to say. Yes, I know what your sister is doing."  
"Then why aren't you stopping her? Maybe if you had said something, she wouldn't be in this mess!"  
"This is Leahs choice. And she has chosen the dark side, whereas your chosen side is light. Good verses evil. I can see it."

I sigh. "There's nothing you can do to stop her?"  
Dumbledore shakes his head. "Unfourtunetly, no."  
"Then where do I sign?"

-x-

The next night, Dumbledore summons my friends and I to his office. There, we meet the rest of The Order. A girl by the name of Dorcas Meadowes, a boy named Caradoc Dearborn and Benjy Fenwick. There are others, but I try to not focus on names. I don't want to become friends with people who will possibly die.

The Order meets almost every night, going over casulties and the possible whereabouts of Tom Riddle. I find these meetings boring, and I usually just sit in the corner with a book.

I'm only paying a little attention, but when someone mentions Leahs name, my ears prick up. "..I'm just saying that if we can convince her to join us, she can lead us to him!"  
"..can't risk it..."  
"..not trustworthy..."

I slam my book on the table, and storm out of the room. I don't care what Leahs doing or what shes done, she is still my sister. I'm outside of the Gryffindor common room when Sirius catches up with me. "Aria, wait!"

I turn around to see him leaning against the wall. "Do you have to walk so fast? Damn..."  
"Look," he says. "I get that you miss Leah, and you want to believe that she can change, but she won't. He's too strong."

"What do you know about it?"  
"My brother Regulus is a Death Eater. So, I'd say I know quite alot about it." I hadn't known that Sirius had a brother.

He sits down on the floor and motions for me to join him. "I didn't know you have a brother."  
He laughs, and the tone surprises me. I haven't heard him sound so..bitter.  
"I hate him. Our parents adored him. When I was placed in Gryffindor, that was the last straw for them. I was never allowed out of my room. So, I ran away. I stay with James. I'm never going back there."

"I'm sorry."  
He scoffs. "Forget about it. It's in the past now."  
"You know," He says after a moment. "Lily came to speak to me a couple of weeks ago."  
My pulse quickens, and it feels as if my heart is in my mouth. "She did?" I manage.

"She told me that you like me." He grins. "Not that you can help it, of course."  
"Don't be so full of yourself."  
"What are you doing? What are you doing with him when you could be with me?"  
I don't know how to answer. With everything going on right now, I haven't really seen Remus that much. It's like we're not even dating anymore.

"I don't know.." I whisper.  
"I do," He whispers back. "You like the thought of stability in these uncertain times. But I can give you that, too. And more. Have you noticed how it's always me coming after you when you're upset? How it is never Remus?"  
He leans towards me, and I lean away. Tears fill my eyes, and I scramble to stand up.  
"Aria!"

I run.

I run towards the forrest, through the bushes and between the trees. When I'm almost certain that Sirius hasn't followed me, I imagine the raven flying above the trees. Soaring between buildings and dipping its beak into the rivers.

With my transformation complete, I fly up towards a nearby branch. And that's when I spot Sirius. And he has definitely spotted me.

_Time to face the music._

-  
So, Arias secret is out! Tell me what you think! :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Sirius, please don't tell anyone!"  
"Aria-"  
"No! Don't say anything! Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Aria,I-"  
I grab him by the shoulders and shove him against the tree. "Promise me!"  
"I promise! Now let me go so I can talk to you!"  
Reluctantly, I let him go. He straightens his jacket and leans against the tree.

"I'm an animagi, too."  
_What?_ That is not possible.  
"You're joking. _You_, Sirius Black, are animagi?"  
He nods. Then, a thought strikes me. Well, not a thought. _A memory._  
The day I first arrived at Hogwarts, and what Dumbledore said to me.

_Just know, that you may have something in common with other students here. Things you never would have guessed you had in common_

He knew all along. He knew what I was, and what Sirius was.  
"He knew.." I whisper.  
"Who knew?"  
"Dumbledore..he knew. He knew that I was animagi, and you, too."

It's quiet, and I can't keep the question building inside of me anymore. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We all have secrets, Aria. _All of us._ Even your _boyfriend._"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask him."  
"So, if _everyone_ has secrets, what are they then?"  
He grins. "If I told you, they wouldn't be secrets, would they?"  
I throw my hands up in exasperation.  
"Ok, I'll tell you! James and Peter are animagi, too."

"Anyone else? Lily, Marlene? That Ravenclaw in potions class?"  
"Just us, as far as I know."

My head is spinning. Meetings with The Order, Leah joining the Death Eaters and the revealation about Sirius, James and Peter have taken its toll. I stumble, and almost topple over but Sirius catches me just in time.

"Are you ok?"  
I nod, unable to form words. Instead, all of my attention is on Sirius and his arms holding me up.  
"Can you stand?" I nod again, and I attempt to stand straight. Sirius keeps an arm around me, and I lean onto the tree trunk.  
"Can you manage walking back?"  
"I think so."

-x-

"What happened?"  
I sit down on the common room couch, Sirius hovering beside me.  
"Nothing," I look around at my friends, before settling my gaze on Remus. "I need to talk to Remus. Alone."

They see that this is not up for discussion, and they leave without an argument.  
"Look, there's no easy way to say this but..things aren't working."  
Remus' face falls, and I almost want to take what I said back. Almost.  
"I thought you were happy."

"I was..for a while. It's just that..this isn't what I want anymore. I'm sorry."  
"It's Sirius, isn't it?"  
When I don't answer, he laughs. "Of course it's Sirius! It always is! When theres a girl I like, she always likes him more."

"It has nothing to do with Sirius!" Much.  
"We've hardly seen each other with everything going on! There's always Order meetings and with everything with Leah, we don't see each other. And when we do see each other, it's always with other people!"

"So, you don't want to be in this relationship anymore? You'd rather be with Sirius?"  
I nod slowly.  
"Fine. Just don't flaunt your 'relationship' in front of me."  
He leaves, and I'm left with the sound of the fire crackling.

-x-

"And that's it? He just left?"  
"Pretty much."  
Marlene, Lily and Alice sit on the edge of my bed. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. He just needs time to get over it."

"Remus said that the girl he likes, always likes Sirius more. Is that true?"  
They all glance at each other, before nodding. "So..Sirius has dated alot of girls?"  
Marlene snorts. "Abit more than 'alot'."

"Marlene!" Lily scowls at her.  
"She has a right to know! She needs to know what she's getting into."  
"And what exactly am I getting into?"

"Surely you've noticed all the girls staring at him in lessons and practically everywhere else? You do realise that they'll all probably hate you?"  
I hadn't thought of that. But then, I don't really care what they think. They aren't my friends and I'm not theirs.

-x-

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"  
The crowd shouts and cheers as the game draws to a close. James throws the quaffle through the small hoops and the crowd roars. Across the field, the Slytherins boo and hiss, living up to their repuations as snakes.

I can only make out certain words that are being spoken through the speakers. "..has caught..Gryffindor wins!"  
The crowd cheers, and I cheer with them. We all make our way down the stands, and return to the common room. When James enters last, everyone claps and offers him congratulations.

Lily jumps up from the couch and hugs him. He looks surprised, but hugs her back. When she sees everyone watching her, she turns a glourious red.  
"Um, congratulations." Lily mumbles.  
"Yeah, um.." James clears his throat. "Thanks."

I smile as I watch them. The moment was so awkward, but so perfect. It's like they're made for each other. Lily sees me smiling, and I raise my eyebrows.  
She gives a small shake of her head and mouths 'later'.

I nod, and I see Remus watching me. He looks away when he sees I've spotted him, and my heart aches. I don't want it to be like this. I know it's my fault, and I'm the one who caused this, but if I carried on dating Remus, I would just be living a lie.

I decide to head out to the forrest and stretch my wings. I'm so focused on heading to the forrest that I don't realise someone is following me until they grab my arm.  
I spin round to come face to face with Sirius.

"I heard you broke up with Remus."  
"Yeah, I did." I say softly.  
He looks at me a moment, before saying, "Was it because of me?"  
I want to tell him that it wasn't. That it was all my decsion. But I can't.  
Because the fact is that I did do it for him. That I do want to be with him.

He leans his head forward, so our foreheads are touching. "It was for me, wasn't it?"  
I breathe out, and nod. "So, are you finally admitting that you like me?"  
"Yes, I am."  
And then he kisses me. Nothing like before. Before, it was quick and sweet. But this is slow and filled with passion. We break apart and, grinning, he says, "Want to be my girlfriend?"

I smile back at him and nod. "But not right away. I just broke up with Remus yesterday; give him time to get over it."

-  
20 reviews! 20! Thank you all so much for reviewing!  
I have some exams coming up, so I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been. Ugh, I hate exams :( But don't worry! If I don't update one day, I'll update the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

The next night, the teachers announce that there will be a party held in the Great Hall to celebrate another year done. When the news reaches Marlene, she squeals.  
"We have to go dress shopping!"

I groan, and so do the boys. "Shopping is so boring!" I moan.  
"Tough! You're coming."  
I huff. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes!"

-x-

"Try this one! Oh, and this! Try this one too!"  
Lily shoves several dresses into my arms and pushes me into the changing room. We had decided to go to a muggle shop in London, since most of the shops in Diagon Allet didn't sell dresses.

The next few dresses I try on I don't like..at all. But the next dress, I really like. The dress has a black top with a high fitted waist and a fish tail pattern. When I show Lily, Alice and Marlene, they decide right away that I should get it.

I try on the other dresses, but since I've decided to get the dress with the fish print, the other dresses just don't live up to it. We stay in the shop for another two hours. Partly because Marlene tried on every dress she saw.

In the end, Marlene decided to get a red skater dress, Lily got a green jersey dress and Alice went with a simple black dress. We must have spent at least three hours in one shop. I think that is the longest amount of time I have ever spent in a shop. The least probably ten minutes.

-x-

The weekend comes, and it's time for the party. The dormitory is a mess; there's dresses hung up on the door, make up all over the beds and shoes everywhere. It's a total nightmare.

Marlene decided that she wanted to do my hair, and wouldn't stop bugging me until I agreed to let her do it. She straightens my hair and puts little curls either side of my face. I have to admit, she did a good job.

I'm the first to finish getting ready, and then the others soon join me in the common room. We had agreed to meet with the others there. We spot them already sitting on the couch. They are all dressed casually, which makes me feel over dressed.

They all stand when they see us coming down the stairs, and I see Sirius smiling at me. I smile back, then feel bad when I see Remus looking at the floor.

Franks hugs Alice, and James takes his place next to Lily. It's then I realise that Lily never told me what was happening with those two. I make a mental note to ask her later.

The great hall is decorated with all the houses colours. Different coloured streamers hang down from the ceiling, and there is a giant round table in the centre with refreshments. I didn't expect the hall to look this good.

Music starts to play, and we all decide to get a drink. When we've sat down, Sirius looks around before revealing a bottle of firewhiskey from behind his jacket. James holds his cup out eagerly, but one stern look from Lily tells him to pull his cup back.

Everyone elses cup filled, Sirius holds it out to me. "Want some?"  
I shrug. "Why not?"  
He fills my cup, and I take a sip. It's still as revolting as it was before, and everyone laughs when they see my reaction.  
I give my cup to Sirius.

-x-

We dance until we're too tired to carry on, and we stand at the edge of the dancefloor. In the corner, I spot Leah with Avery and others I don't recognise. She sees me looking and looks away. Avery places a hand on her hip and smiles seductively at her. They kiss, and the sight makes me sick. Leahs standards have fallen dramatically.

I walk away from everyone, not wanting to see my sister with that _thing_. I wish I had kept that firewhiskey. I see Remus talking with Dorcas, the girl from The Order. They laugh, and it's the first time I've seen him truly happy for days.

She leaves, probably going to get a drink. I walk over to him and say, "I think she likes you. You should ask her out."  
He fixes his cold stare at me. "We all can't move on as quick as you. I'm not made of stone."

"And neither am I. I wish I felt differently, because you're a good guy, Remus. Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
"Yes, well, I don't just want _any girl_."  
I try to apoligise again, but he cuts me off. "Don't say sorry, Aria," He grimaces, like it's painful to say my name. "Just leave me alone."

Tears fill my eyes, and I scold myself for reacting this way. I leave, not wanting anyone to see me like this. I sit on a bench outside, and that's when I let the tears run freely. I know it's my fault, but I just want to be friends with me.

Sirius sits next to me, and he wraps an arm around me and I lean into his embrace. "He'll get over it."  
"What if he doesn't? He hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you," He soothes. "Just give him time. Enough about Remus, are you ok?"

"I will be. Lets just go back to the party."  
He stands, and holds his hands out to pull me up.  
"I forgot to tell you." He kisses me, and whispers, "Love the dress." He fiddles with the bottom of my dress, and a shiver runs up my body.

"Thanks." I whisper back.  
We walk back to the party, hand in hand. "You know," I tell him. "I'm considering taking up drinking."  
He grins. "Well, you're talking to the right person! Want to ditch the party and head to the forrest?"

"What for?"  
"You haven't seen me in my animagi form. Want to see?"  
I did.

-  
Hey! So, I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow :( But there will definetly be another chapter up on Monday


	14. Chapter 14

"Where did you and Sirius sneak off to last night?"  
I'd been hoping to avoid this question.  
"What do you mean? We didn't sneak off."

"I don't believe you."  
"Oh, leave her alone Lily."  
"No! I want to know where she went last night!"

Marlene shakes her head at Lily and smiles. "If your asking questions like that, then where did you and James go last night?"  
"None of your buisness."  
"Exactly! So, it's not any of your buisness where Aria and Sirius went, is it?"

The subject is dropped, and we go about our day as normal.

-x-

As I'm walking back to the common room to collect my herbology books, I see Remus and Dorcas walking together. They look close.  
Remus heads into the common room and I soon follow him.  
"Remus!"  
He turns his head, sees me and carries on walking. "Remus, wait!"

His shoulders tense, and he finally turns around. "What?"  
"I just wanted to talk."  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
"Please, Remus; I just want to be friends."  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before..." He leaves the sentence hanging, but I know what he was going to say.

_Maybe you should have thought about that before you broke up with me._

"Remus, I can't help how I feel. My feelings for you were real, at the beginning."  
He sighs, and closes his eyes, as if in pain. "I know, Aria. Just..give me time."  
"So..we're friends?" I ask hopefully.  
He opens his eyes and nods. "Friends." And then he smiles, the first genuine smile he has given me since our break up.

"So, since we're friends, I feel obliged to tell you that Dorcas has a thing for you."  
"No, she doesn't."  
I'm not going to argue with him, not since we're friends again.  
"Remus, can I ask you a question?"  
He looks at me in surprise. "Well, yes."

He follows me into the dormitory. He hovers by the door, and only enters when I tell him to.  
"I know this is going to be unexpected, but I have to ask. What's your secret?"  
He blinks. "What?"  
I tell him that I'm animagi, and that one night- I don't tell him it was the day I broke up with him- Sirius found me in my animagi form, and that he told me what James and Peter were.

"But he said I had to ask you what your secret was. So, what's yours?"  
He paces by the door, as if he wants to run away.  
"Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to freak out."  
"I promise."

He closes the door, and leans against it. "So, you know how James, Peter, Sirius and I each have a nickname for each other?" I nod.  
"Well, they kind of reflect our..other forms."  
"Ok, I think I get it."

"We call James Prongs, because his animagi form is a stag. We call Sirius Padfoot because of his paws as a dog. Peter is Wormtail, because when he's a rat, his tail looks like a worm."

"And your nickname?"  
"Moony. Any guesses why?"  
I shake my head.  
"I don't want to directly say it, Aria." He thinks for a moment. "What comes out on a full moon?"

I think. Full moon. Bats. Creatures of the night. Vampires. _Werewolves.  
_I look up sharply at him. "You're a werewolf?"  
He nods sadly.  
"Ok.." I breathe.

Then, I remember the time I flew with Leah on a full moon. The first time I saw Remus. They were in a hurry.

_"Yes, now lets go! We don't have time to stand around looking at pretty birds!"_

"That's what you were doing!"  
"What?"  
"The first full moon I was here, I was out flying. Oh, I should tell you my animagi form is a raven. That might clear things up abit."

I can see the gears working in his head, connecting the dots.  
"That was you!" He exclaims. "The raven we saw!"  
I smile and nod. "Thank you for saying I was a pretty bird, Remus."

We laugh, and I think that things are going to be alright between us.

-x-

"He has been spotted hiding out in an abandoned house, not too far away from the last place he targetted."  
"Then we need to go get him and put a stop to this!"  
"Actually, you won't be going this time. You might all be a year older now, but we still can't risk losing you. Not just yet."

"So, then what are we doing here?" I ask.  
"I would like to introduce you to a few people. People in The Order, already looking for Tom."  
Then, three other people stepped into the room. "Ah, just in time."

"Everyone, this is an old friend, Alastor Moody."  
Alastor was a big man with a round belly and blonde hair. He also had a glass eye that seemed to follow you wherever you go.

"And these two are Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance."

"So, do you know where he is?" James asks eagerly.  
"We have..a few places we need to try."  
"So, why aren't you out looking?"

Alastor turns his head towards Marlene, and his glass eye rolls around.  
"If we kept looking for him, we'd lose the element of surprise. No point looking for him if he knows we're coming!"

Alastors voice got louder with each word, and Dumbledore pats him on the shoulder.  
"Now, now Alastor. No need to get frustrated. These child- young men and women only want to help."

Emmeline coughs. "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but we really need to be leaving. Come along, Alastor."  
Alastor grumbles on his way out. "Honestly Emmeline, people would think you were in charge."

They leave, and it is just James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Marlene, Lily, Dorcas and a few others, including myself.

"So, what are we going to do now?"  
A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky outside, illuminating the whole room, and everyones faces. Everyone looked so defeated, even though we hadn't really done anything yet.

Dumbledore stands at the window, looking out at the pouring rain.  
"We enjoy what little moments of peace we have. It will come to an end, eventually."

With that depressing thought, we all went back to the common room and stayed up until the late hours, just talking. By midnight, everyone had fallen asleep. Lily leaning against James with his arm wrapped around her, Peter on the floor next to the fire, Remus in the armchair and Sirius on the couch.

I just watched them. My friends. Well, more than friends in Sirius' case.  
I just watched them, praying that we all have more time together.

Before the peace shatters like glass.

-  
Helloo! So, sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday, but I really needed to revise. I have an exam on wednesday, so no chapter tomorrow, since I'll be revising again :(

Ali: I know they got together quickly, but so do alot of people. But that doesn't mean there wont be bumps along the way.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day in the library, I see Leah. It's the first time I've seen her since we were sixth years. Thankfully, she is alone.

Leah hadn't returned home over the winter break, and our parents hadn't heard from her since a few weeks after we arrived.  
"Leah.." She looks up from the book she is reading, and her curious gaze turns to a scowl.  
"What do you want, Aria?"

"Why didn't you come home? Mum and dad were worried about you. I don't care what's going on between us, you can't do that to them."

"I stayed with Avery, not that it's any of your buisness."  
"Of course it's my buisness! You're still my sister, Leah. We're family."  
"Well, unfourtunately, we don't get to choose our family."

Leahs words sting, and it feels like someone just stabbed me in the heart. "You don't mean that."  
"Don't I?"  
"What has happened to you?" I whisper.

"What's happend to me? What has happened to _you_? Every descison I've ever made, you always supported me. Why can't you support me in this?"

"Because your descison is the _wrong_ descison!"  
She shakes her head at me and smirks. "Still so naive. You'll see, soon enough, who was right and who was wrong."

She flips her hair, and struts out of the library. _Struts_.  
Since I'm in the library, I decide to read up on the dark arts. I want to know exactly what Leah is doing.

The books I find only tell me what I already know, that the dark arts are most commonly the unforgivable curses.

I come to a passage in one book, and most of it doesn't make any sense. But one line sticks out at me:

_Love is the power that can protect someone against the Dark Arts, and the only power that can defeat them._

I don't see how this could be. Leah had alot of love to give (well, she used to), and she is loved by alot of people. Back home, anyway.

The book goes on to list dark potions such as the Drink of Despair and Rudimentary Body Potion.  
"What are you doing?"  
I look up to see James, which is a surprise. I don't think I've ever seen him alone without Remus or Sirius.

"Trying to find out what Leah's doing. I want to know exactly what she's getting into."  
"How's that going?"  
"Honestly?" He nods. "Not that great. I've only learned that love is the only power that can defeat the Dark Arts, but that's it."

He offers me a small smile. "Keep trying. Maybe you'll find something."  
He gets up from the table, but I stop him. "Wait."  
He sits back down, a quizzical expression plastered on his face.  
"If you don't mind me asking..what's going on with you and Lily?"

His eyes light up at the sound of Lilys name. "I don't actually know..but, we're getting there, you know?"  
"You love her, don't you?"  
He looks up at me in shock. "How did you know? I've never told anyone that."  
I smile at him. "I know when someone's in love. I've seen it so many times."

"Are you in love with Sirius?"  
I look up sharply at him. "Aria, don't look at me like that. Sirius is my best friend, he tells me things."  
"I don't know. I _like_ him, alot. But I don't know if I _love_ him."

"He likes you alot, too. I've never seen him act like this before."  
"Act like what?"  
"I don't know. When you got here, when we all became friends, he started acting differently."  
"Yes, but _how_?"

"For crying out loud, Aria! I don't know. It's like all he cares about anymore is you!"  
What James says fills me up with happiness. He cares about me. Of course, I already knew that. But hearing someone else say it is different. It's like it makes it more real, somehow.

-x-

It is nightfall when he corners me.

I'm walking back from meeting with Proffessor McGonagall, almost at the portrait of the fat lady, when I hear footsteps behind me. I think nothing of it, at first. But then they get closer and closer and my heart pounds faster and faster with each step.

I glance at the floor, and I spot the faint outline of someones shadow. I quicken my pace, just focusing on getting back to the common room. I don't know who's behind me, but I know I don't want to be on this coridoor anymore.

I dare a glance back, but I only see the persons robes. But that is all I need to know that the person following me is a boy. He definetly isn't in the same house as me; his robes are green. Which means that the boy is a Slytherin.

I spin rounnd on my heel, to come face to face with...Avery.

"What do you want?" I keep my voice steady and strong.  
"To talk, of course. What did you think I wanted?" To kill me, is what I want to say. But I don't, for fear of angering him.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from Leah, aswell. I don't care if she's in love with you, stay away from her."

He steps closer to me, and my breath quickens. I wonder if I shout for help, would anyone hear or even come to my aid?

"Who do you think you are, little raven? Telling people what to do." He tuts, as if telling a child off for getting paint on the carpet.  
"You have potential, you know. Potential to do great things, if you chose to join us."  
"I will _never_ join you!"

He holds his hands up, as if surrendering. "I only ask because Leah wanted me to. And so did _he_. He knows things about you, thanks to Leahs help."

"What do you know?" What has Leah told them? For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, I fear for my own safety. I guess I was too busy worrying about Leahs safety to worry about my own.

He taps the side of his nose and grins. "That's for me to know and you..well, actually, you won't be finding out."

He takes out his wand, and he holds it out, pointing towards me.

"I'm sorry, Aria. Well, actually, I'm not sorry. But this is how it is meant to be. Too bad you won't be around to see the Dark Lord rise to power."

My gaze is fixed on Averys wand, and I desperately fumble inside my robs for my own, but I must have left it in the dormitory.

"Goodbye, Aria."

Hello! So, here's the new chapter! Please review, new chapter coming on friday!


	16. Chapter 16

"Avery, you don't have to do this.."  
He stares at me, never once breaking eye contact. "Oh, but I do. You see, if I don't, he will kill _me_. I quite like my life, and I don't want it to end."

I grit my teeth and stand steady, waiting for him to kill me. Waiting for the end.  
He opens his mouth to say the words. The final words I'll ever hear. 'Avada Kedavra'.

But they don't come. Instead, I hear, "Expelliarmus!"  
Averys wand flies out of his hand, and he looks past me, an angry look on his face.

"Potter," He drawls. "run off to your red haired girlfriend like a good little boy."  
James comes to stand by my right side, Peter appearing on my left.  
Averys gaze travels from James to Peter.

His eyes light up. "Nice to see you again, Peter."  
He leaves, and James turns to Peter. "What did he mean by that?"  
Peter shakes his head from side to side. "I don't know. I don't know!"

"Peter, stop shaking your head before you get a concussion!"  
Peter stops shaking his head and I watch as Avery walks out of sight.

"What were you talking about?"  
"What?"  
"You and Avery. What were you talking about?"  
"Well, before he tried to kill me, he tried to get me to join the Death Eaters."

"We have to tell Dumbledore!"  
I shake my head. "What can he do? He knows what's going on, and he said he can't stop it. It would just be a waste of our time."

"Fine," James says with annoyance. "but stay away from Avery."  
"Oh, I plan to."

-x-

"He did _what_?"  
"I'm going to _kill_ him!"  
"_.._shove his wand where the sun-"

"Guys!" I shout. "Look, I'm fine. I'll just stay away from him."  
"You think that changes anything? He tried to kill you, Aria! Doesn't that affect you at all?"  
"Of course it does!"

"Not from where I'm standing! You think you can avoid him and everything will be fine? Because it won't!"

It's then that I realise that everyone else had left the common room, and it was just Sirius and I.  
"Are you ok?"  
"What do you think? Someone just threatened to kill me, and here you are shouting at me! So no, I'm not ok!"

He takes my hand in his, and runs his thumb over my fingers. "I'm sorry. But you didn't seem like you really cared."  
"Well, I do." My vision goes blurry with unshed tears, and when I blink, they roll down my cheeks.

Sirius pulls me forward, and I rest my head against his chest. He strokes my hair, and tells me that I'll be fine. That he won't let anything happen to me. And for a moment, I believe him.

I wipe my tears away, and I step back and draw in a breath.  
"Ok?"  
I nod. I surprisingly felt fine, now that I've cried. Like the tears washed away the anger and pain.  
He kisses my forehead. "Yeah, you're ok."

-x-

"It feels like we haven't seen each other for ages."  
Lily and I are currently walking down Diagon Alley, looking for school supplies.  
"Well, we have been busy."  
"I know, but I miss you. We need to see each other more."

"We see each other in classes and Order meetings."  
"It's not the same!" Lily pauses to look in a shop window. "In the meetings, we don't talk. You just sit in the corner reading books!"

Well, I guess that's true. I guess reading about other peoples lives makes me forget about my own. Even if they are fictional.  
"So, how are things with you and James?"  
Lily pursed her lips. "Ok. We're getting there, you know?"

I smile. "That's just what James said. You two are more similar than you realise. You should give him a chance."  
"I am! Aren't I?"  
"Go on a date! He's always asking you on dates. Next time he asks, agree, ok?"  
She sighs dramatically. "If I must."

-x-

Later that night, I am restless. Sleep eludes me, and I toss and turn until Marlene tells me to keep still or get out. I chose to get out.

I decide to wander about the castle. I don't know how many coridoors I walk down, or how many classrooms I pass. I don't know why I am acting this way. I have the feeling like I've forgotten something.

As I'm walking down one coridoor, I pass an arched wooden door that I have never seen before. Intrigued, I slowly open the door, looking down the coridoor when the wood of the door groaned.

There is nothing in the room, apart from old cobwebs in the corner and spiders crawling around on the floor. The moon shining through the windows casts shadows all around the room.

And a mirror. Standing right in the centre of the room.

It is huge. Its frame is bronze in colour, and it is almost the same size as the room in height. Ingraved across the top frame are the words:  
_  
Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

I step towards the mirror, and at first I see only myself. Then people start to form either side of me, as if they are ghosts appearing out of thin air.  
As the figures start to come into focus, I recognise the two people immedietly.

I look around behind me, expecting to see them standing behind me. But they are not there.  
I turn back to the mirror, and it becomes clear to me. The people in the mirror are not behind me, but in the mirror itself.

Sirius and Remus.

-

Hello! So, here is the next chapter! I have an exam on Monday, so I might not be able to update this weekend. Stupid exams taking up my writing/reading time :(

I just found out that I'm going to the Harry Potter Studio Tour in London in July! Anyone else reading this story going?


	17. Chapter 17

How are they in the mirror? Well, not the mirror. The reflection.  
I feel a headache coming on trying to figure it out, and I rub my temples.

I step toward the mirror, and place my palm on the suface. I don't know what I expected to happen. Maybe that it would shed some light as to why I am seeing them. But nothings happened. No epiphany, no lightbulb flashing above my head.

Maybe it shows us the people we know. But I don't think that's it.  
Our relationships? People we're close to?  
God, this is so frustrating!

I head back to the dormitory, making a mental note to look in the library for any books on mirrors. Or to ask someone. That would make more sense.

-x-

"Where did you go last night?"  
"Well, after you told me to 'keep still or get out' I went for a walk."  
"A walk? At midnight?"

I roll my eyes at Marlene. "What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't sleep."  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
Lily joins us on the couch, and we turn our heads to look at her.  
"Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep."

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" James drops down onto the opposite couch, and stretches his legs out.  
Peter joins us, sitting on James' legs. "Peter, get off! You're squashing my legs!"  
"Sorry!" He screeches, choosing to sit on the floor.

"Nothing! There is litertally nothing to do."  
"I have an idea," Sirius and Remus sit on the ends of the couch. "how about we go on a little adventure?" Sirius grins, and looks to James.

"MM?"  
James nods, and grins just as widely. "MM."  
"Oh, no," Lily says, getting up. "I don't want any part of what you're doing."  
"Me too. I'm not going to get in trouble because of _you_." Alice joins Lily by the staircase, and they look at Marlene and I with raised eyebrows.

"Aren't you coming with us?"  
"Oh, come on, Lily. Lets just have some fun while we can."  
She shakes her head at Marlene, then looks towards me. "Aria?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, Lily. I agree with Marlene."  
Lily huffs. "Fine. But don't come crying to us when you get into trouble."  
Lily and Alice retreat up to the dormitory.

"So, what's MM stand for?"  
We all crowd around the table, the boys sitting on the opposite couch, while Marlene and I sit on the other.

Seeing Remus and Sirius together since seeing them in the mirror is..strange. It's like a sense of Déjà vu.  
"Ok, so in our sixth year, we created The Marauders Map. When you look at it, it shows you where everyone is at that exact moment. It also shows all of the secret passages into and out of Hogwarts."

"And you made this?" They nod. "You four, alone, made this?"  
"Yes! You don't have to sound so surprised, Aria. We are capable, you know."  
"How did you do it?"

"The Homonculous Charm."  
I'd never heard of this charm before.  
"Lets stop with the talking. Lets take a look at the map."

-x-

"That's the map? A bit of parchment?"  
"I hate to break it to you, guys, but there is nothing on the parchment. You might be mentally unstable."

They just grin at Marlene and I, then James takes out his wand and places it on the parchment.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as the words leave James' mouth, ink starts to fill out the page.  
First, a big ink blob fills the center of the page, with the words 'The Marauders Map' displayed in the middle.

At the top, the words 'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs are proud to present,'

Then, a hand-drawn picture of Hogwarts fills out the rest of the parchment, not leaving any parts bare.  
When it is finished, I lean closer for a better look, and read the words aloud.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present, The Marauders Map."

"Still think we're mentally unstable?"  
"This is..this is-" I look to Marlene, then back to the boys. "..Crazy." I finish.  
"Yes, it is crazy," Marlene huffs. "How long have you had this map?"  
"Only for-"  
"I'm not done! We've been friends for _years_, and you only thought to tell me about this map _now_?"

"Look, who cares? You know now. Do you want to go explore the castle or not?"  
Reluctantly, Marlene nods her head. "But I'm still angry at you all."

-x-

"How many times have you done this before?" I whisper to Sirius.  
"A few times," He whispers back. "Don't worry, we won't get caught."  
"Who says I'm worrying?"

Oh, who am I kidding, I was worried. So worried, in fact, that I almost wished I went with Lily and Alice when I had the chance.  
Sirius turns his head to look at me, eyebrows raised. "I know you. You're worried."  
"Maybe a little." _Maybe alot._

"Like I said, don't worry."  
"Oi, hurry up you two! Do you want to get caught?"  
_No_. I pick up my pace, stopping next to Peter and James.

"Ok...where is the secret passage?" Marlene asks.  
James points outside, past Hagrids hut. I immedietly see what he is pointing at, and my heart starts to beat even faster than what it already was.

"The Whomping Willow."

"There is _no way_ I am going down there. I am not going to die because of you idiots."  
"Oh, come on, Aria! Take a little risk."  
I shake my head firmly.  
"Fine. We'll have to find another passage."

We set the map on the ground, and we all fall to our knees around it.  
"There's one here. Just a few floors down. Is that one up to your standards, princess?"  
I narrrow my eyes at James. "Don't call me that."  
"Sorry, _your highness_."

I try to make a retort, but another voice cuts me off.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
James quickly takes his wand out and, holding it over the map, quickly whispers, "Mischief managed."

We all look up, to see Mr. Filch and that damn cat.

-  
I'm am _so_ sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've had exams, revision, and I've been ill.  
But heres the new chapter, hope you all like it :D


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you think you're doing, wandering around the castle at night?"

His cat growls at us, showing it's feline jaws. Its eyes have a red-like tint, and it's practically drooling at the thought of sinking it's teeth into us.

"We..we were just looking-"  
"Do you know what happens to the children who wander around the castle at night?"

He leans towards us, his pointy nose almost poking our eyes out.

"They get detention.."  
I laugh to myself. What's so bad about detention?  
"..In the dark forest." He finishes, and my heart drops into my stomach.

"We aren't allowed in there. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."  
"Actually, detention will be with me, so it's my descison where it will take place."

He must be joking. Dumbledore wouldn't let us go into the forest. Would he?  
He needs us. He has said so himself.  
So, if he really needed us, he wouldn't allow us to go into the forest where we could all possibly get injured. Right?

leads us to Dumbledores office, and we all step inside when we hear Dumbledores voice telling us to come in.  
He sits behind his desk, still fully dressed in his robes. Does this man ever sleep?

"Ah, Mr. Filch, what brings you here tonight?"  
Mr. Filch gestures to the six of us, lantern blinding me momentarily.

"Found these, in one of the corridors. They were all sat around this."  
He holds up the parchment, which is now blank.  
I attempt to hold back a laugh. But the sight of Mr. Filch holding up the blank parchment is too much.

"Does something..amuse you, Aria?"  
I glance up at Dumbledore, and try to make my expression carefully blank.  
"No, sir."  
He looks at me for a moment, then turns his attention back to Mr. Filch.

"I assume you would like them to serve detention with you?"  
Filch nods, and Dumbledore dismisses us from his office.  
"Detention will be served tomorrow night. Wait by Hagrids hut."

He leaves, Mrs. Norris right behind him.  
When he disappears, Peter whines. "We can't go into the forest! What if something happens to us? I don't want to die!"

"Oh, shut up, Peter! Where's the Gryffindor bravery that you supposedly have?"  
"I'm brave!"  
"Really? You, Peter Pettigrew, are brave?"  
"I've done things you don't know about!"

"Like what?"  
He shakes his head. "Nothing."

-x-

The next night, we all wait outside Hagrids hut. I know now I should have went with Lily and Alice. Sure, I've had detentions before, but that was in Muggle school. All you had to do there was write lines or sit in silence for an hour.

Not going into forbidden forests where anything can happen.  
"Don't worry, nothings going to happen."  
I turn to look at Sirius, with my mouth hanging open.

"I wouldn't have to worry if you didn't bring up that map! This is your fault."  
"_My_ fault? You didn't have to come; you could have gone with Lily and Alice, but you chose to come with us!"  
"You said we wouldn't get caught! But we did! So, it _is_ your fault!"

We shout at each other some more until Hagrid comes out of his hut telling us to be quiet. We fall quiet, and I know everyone can feel the tension in the air.  
I can still feel my blood boiling when comes to collect us for detention.

"Pick up a lantern and get into pairs."  
I quickly pick up a lantern and stand beside Marlene.  
I spot Sirius watching me and I lift my chin and turn the other way. Did he really think I'd partner up with him after that?

"What exactly are we doing in the forrest?"  
"The centaurs have been complaining about some animal in the forest. We're going to find it."

"And what exactly is this animal?"  
"Don't know. They just said that if we see it, we'll know. They don't like mixing with wizards."  
"Why?"

"Enough questions! Let's just get this thing over with." Still grumbling under his breath, he stalks off infront, with the rest of us trailing behind.

I feel a pull on my arm, and look back to see Marlene looking at me.  
"What?"  
"What was _that_?"  
I shake my head. "It was nothing. I guess everything just got to me."

She doesn't believe me. I can see it in her face, but she lets the subject drop. Which I'm glad for.

-x-

"Do you see anything?"  
Peeking out from behind a tree, and look into the mist, desperately trying to locate the source of the sound.  
"No," I whisper back. "Maybe it's gone?"

Marlene scoffs, and gasps when the sound of a twig snapping fills the air around us.  
"Could be the others."  
We'd split up around half an hour ago trying to find this animal. I just hope it was one of them, and not the animal. The last thing I need is Marlene freaking out.

"I'll go out and have a look." I volunteer, stepping out from behind the tree.  
I tread lightly, trying to keep my breathing calm and even. My heart starts pounding when I step on a twig, and I freeze. My stomach drops as I think of different scenarios.

What if it is the animal? What if it heard the twig? What if it comes for me and I can't get away?

Losing my nerve, and quickly turn around and head back for the tree. But the only problem is that all the trees look exactly the same. Every tree I check, Marlene is nowhere in sight.

Panicking now, I forget all about my earlier thoughts of keeping quiet and start rushing around. I check behind every tree and still nothing.

Just when I'm about to give up and try to find the others, I hear a thump from one of the trees. Creeping towards it, I take out my wand. Hoping it's Marlene and not the animal, I step around the tree...

And then something hits me on the back of the head. The last thing I see before I black out is Marlene bound and gagged sat up against the tree.

Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but fanfic wasn't letting me log on and I've had major writers block. So, if you have any suggestions for the next few chapters, feel free to share!


	19. Chapter 19

My vision is blurry. Voices are muffled around me, but I can't seem to make out what they are saying. I shift, and fire spreads along the left side of my rib-cage.

I let out a hiss of pain, and the voices around me fall silent. I open my eyes to see faces all looking down at me.  
"Ok, guys, give me some room."  
They all smile, and I try to sit up. Which was a very bad idea.  
"Stay still. Madam Pomfrey said that you shouldn't move."  
"What happened?" That's when I remember Marlene. "Where's Marlene? Is she ok?"

They all look at each other nervously, and an unspoken agreement seems to pass.  
"They took her. But don't worry," Remus says, obviously seeing the look of horror on my face. "We're going to get her back. Alastor and the others are already out looking."

I laugh, but not out of happiness. I shake my head, still laughing to myself when I say, "We're not getting her back. If he's got her, she's as good as dead."

"You don't mean that. Look, you're freaked out about what happened, but we _will_ find her. We have to stay positive!"

I don't tell them that it's a lost cause. They won't listen. Marlene's gone. She's not coming back.  
I tell everyone that I want to be alone, and they leave. Only then I allow myself to cry. I cry for Marlene, who is probably getting tourtured if she's not already dead.

I cry for the innocent lives lost in this never-ending war.

I cry for myself, wondering how stress free my life would have been if I'd never moved to Hogwarts.

-x-

I've been bed-ridden for a week.

The only times I've been allowed to get out of bed is when Madam Pomfrey comes to check on me and when I need to use the restroom. But I've not been left alone once.

One night, when I am bored, I sneak downstairs to the kitchen. I'm searching for a snack when I hear voices from the sitting room. Curious, I press my ear up against the door.

"Any news, Alastor?"  
"None. They've gone into hiding. No sign of the girl either."

_No sign of the girl either._

They're talking about Marlene. This news doesn't shock me. I knew she was dead the moment they told me she was missing.

"We need to take action, Albus!"  
"In time, we will. For now, we need to create a plan."  
"There's no time! If we want to catch them, we have to act now!"

"What are you doing?"  
For a moment, I thought that someone had spoke from the sitting room, until I realised that the voice came from behind me.

Spinning round so fast I give myself a headache, I see that it's Benjy Fenwick, a member of the Order.  
"What are you doing?" He repeats.  
"Listening." I cross my arms infront of me, daring him to continue.  
"You shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"  
"Listen."  
"Why?"  
He sits down on the chair at the table, shaking his head. "It's a private conversation. Would you like it if someone listened to your private conversation?"  
Reluctantly, I shake my head.

He beams at me, delighted that he has won this war. _The only one we _will_ win._  
"So, I heard that you got attacked by a bunch of death eaters."  
"You heard right."

He looks at me a moment, as if he is assessing me.  
"What?" I say. Even I hear the harshness in my voice.  
"You've changed. You're more..angry."  
"Of course I'm angry! I've been attacked, Marlene is missing and I have you here interrogating me!"

"I'm not interrogating you. I'm stating the facts."  
Deep down I know he's right. It's not his fault I'm cranky.  
I sigh and sit down opposite him.

"I'm sorry, Benjy. It's just with everything going on..." I trail off, looking at the table.  
"It's ok, Aria. Alot has been going on recently."  
I look up at him, and he is smiling. I smile back.

"So, what made you want to join the Order?" I ask, genuinely interested.  
He thinks for a moment, then replies, "I guess I just want to give people a chance to live."

-x-

For the remainder of the week, everyone formualtes a plan to get Marlene back. Without me.

"I want to be involved! It's my fault she was taken!"  
Sirius gently pulls me down onto the bed, careful of my still bruised ribs.  
"It's not your fault," he says softly. "we should never have split up in the first place. If we'd have stayed together, then this might not have happened."

"I can't help but blame myself. If I hadn't have left her, maybe she wouldn't have been taken."  
"Or both of you would have been taken, and I wouldn't have been able to live with that."

"I wish it was me who was taken..." I whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear what I just said. But he did.  
Sirius drops to his knees infront of me and takes both of my hands in his.  
"You listen to me, Aria Haynes, don't you ever say that again. Did you hear what I said? If you were taken, I wouldn't have been able to live with that. I mean it, I do."

I smile, and I promise myself that I won't cry. That is the sweetest thing he has ever said to me.  
"That's better." He whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Right," He gets up, holding his hands out for me to stand up. "let's see what I can do about getting the others to agree to let you in on the plan."

I stand, and he motions for me to walk infront of him.  
"How gentlemanly of you." I tease.  
"Oh, I'm no gentleman," He teases back. "and since when did you have a tattoo? Is my girlfriend a secret badass?"

"I don't have a tattoo." I say confused.  
Sirius walks towards me and spins me round by my shoulders. He brushes my hair to one side, exposing my neck. His hand tenses, and I feel him freeze.  
"Sirius, what is it?" I am starting to panic.

My heart is pounding when he says, very quietly,

"The dark mark."

-  
Sorry the chapter took so long to be uploaded! So, I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

It would have been better if he'd shouted. It would have been better if he accused me of betraying everyone and going over to the dark side.

Instead, he sat behind that desk running a hand down the left side of his face.  
"Well?" I ask, a little to sharply.  
Dumbledore's eyes lift to meet mine, and they give nothing away.

"I do not know why they have decided to mark you, but we can assume that the reason behind it is not good."  
"And the reason?"  
Dumbledore stands and paces in front of his desk, his face set in a grave expression.  
"I believe that they have marked you for death," My eyes widen, and my heart begins to pound. "or, that they want to recruit you into their ranks. We already know that your sister tried to recruit you. Maybe they decided to get creative."

He sighs, and leans against the side of his desk. "You can go now, Aria. Get some rest. You shouldn't up and walking around, give yourself some time to heal."

I leave, and when I emerge from Dumbledore's office, I find Sirius leaning against the wall next to the door.  
He straightens when he sees me, and immediately starts asking questions.  
"What did he say? What's he going to do about it?"  
"I don't know what he's going to do."

"What did he say?"  
"Basically that they're trying to get me to join them, _again_. Or that they're trying to kill me."  
"What?" He shouts, and I immediately regret telling him that part.  
"It can't come as a surprise! They're trying to kill us _all_. We're all in the Order, and we've all defied him, one way or another."

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind me ear, and he leans forward so our foreheads are touching.  
"I don't like to thought of someone hurting you." He whispers, his eyes fixed to mine. A small smile tugs at my lips.  
"Ditto." It was after I said it that I realised how stupid that sounded, and I my cheeks burn.

Sirius laughs, and he steps back, shaking his head. "Ditto? Really, Aria?"  
I punch him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"  
He continues to shake his head, but he doesn't laugh. Instead, he's grinning so widely that I'm reminded of the cheshire cat.  
"Lets just go find the others."

-x-

Silence.

That was not the reaction I expected. I expected alot of shouting and plans to hunt down You-Know-Who. They were all, surprisingly, understanding. Which I would not have been if Lily or Marlene had told me what I just told them.

Marlene.

Guilt washes over me. I've been so focused on my problems that I hadn't even thought about Marlene. I have to think of her everyday. Everyday. To remind myself of what they can do. What pain they can cause. Not just to me, but to others too.

I toss and turn that night. When I sleep, all I dream about is Marlene. I see her being killed, over and over. It's always the same. I can never get to her in time. The last thing I see before I wake up are her eyes, glaring at me. Like it was my fault she was killed.

-x-

The stone tiles of the staircase are cold below my feet. I don't know where I'm going, just that I need to be alone. My feet carry me all the way to the forest, and then I realise I haven't changed into my animagi form for awhile.

It's harder than the other times. Mainly because I can't concentrate.  
Then, I'm reminded of when Leah and I first tried to change. She was so frustrated that she couldn't change on her first try...

_"I can't do it!"  
Leah's arms are folded in front of her, and she pouts.  
"Try again!"  
She huffs, and unfolds her arms and straightens her spine. She closes her eyes, and takes deep breaths in. I'd already changed twice already, but Leah hadn't managed it yet. Then, just like that, she changed. Into a hawk._

_A huge grin forms on my face, and a proud feeling washes over me._  
_"I told you! I said you could do it!"_  
_She stretches her wings, and makes an attempt to fly. She hovers over the ground before falling to it, and I know that she will complain that she can't fly._

_"Well, change back then! We have to get inside before mum and dad get back!"_  
_She continues to look at me, her beady eyes blinking at me._  
_I throw my hands up in frustration. "Do it then!"_

_She stretches her wings again, and I'm sure that she just rolled her eyes at me._  
"Leah..do you know _**how**__ to change back?"  
She gives a small shake of her head and I find it hard to stop laughing. _

Tears fall from my eyes, and I angrily wipe them away. I shouldn't let Leah get to me. Even the memory of her, not after what she's done. Even now, I'm surprised by how easy it was to get to her. Especially Avery. She would never go near someone like him. Never.

But then, I guess I don't really know her. Not anymore.

Helllooo! I'm _**so**_ sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I have no excuse other than that I had writers block. So, if you're still reading this story, thank you! Please review!

Someone asked what Sirius did with the feathers, and all I can say is that all will be revealed! In time! ;D  
But what do you think he did with them?


End file.
